30
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: AU: Battle rap is a lot of things. Intense, yet funny. Explicit, yet versatile. Ignorant, yet intricate. It is a misunderstood entertainment form for a very niche audience. What happens when it starts to go mainstream? And what happens when it brings together 4 very different girls, with very different styles, and changes their lives forever?
1. Aggressive Poetry

19-year old Sasha sat on the front porch of her best friend Naomi's house, which she recently moved into. Her mother had recently kicked her out of the house after she decided to drop out of college to pursue a career in battle rap and music full time. Next to her was Tamina, who lived not far from them. Sasha was scrolling through her phone, reading the lyrics to the third round of her scheduled debut battle on G9 Battle League the next day.

Her best friends Naomi (22 years old) and Tamina (27 years old) were battle rappers as well. The 3 of them gained local popularity in rap battles around their hometown of Boston. Naomi and Tamina had been invited to debut on G9 about 6 months prior, when the league was first created. G9 was a battle rap league that was owned and run by a semi-famous New York hip-hop duo, JTG and Shad, collectively known as "G9".

"Stop reading it." Tamina said, almost startling her.

"Huh?"

"Stop reading your shit."

"...why?"

"You're not gonna have your phone out in the battle, you better get used to rapping without it."

Sasha sucked her teeth, and shot her an incredulous look.

"Bitch, how many times have you watched me in a battle spitting stuff I wrote the night before, flawlessly? I already have my rounds memorized."

"Yeah, I've watched you battle trash ass rappers in Beanbar in front of 30 people. G9 is totally different. They'll be more than 100 people in that building, and G9 battles get a crazy amount views when they drop. Take this more seriously."

"My debut battle is not gonna get that many views.."

Tamina pulled out her phone and went G9's YouTube page.

"Jax vs B.A.D., 17 thousand views." she read.

"That's Naomi. She always gets over 10k." Sasha shrugged.

"Gunshow vs Fox, 10 thousand views."

"You average like 7k, plus that's the battle Fox used stolen bars in, apparently. People are probably watching that to investigate."

"Mella D vs Deville, 8 thousand views."

"I know my rounds, Tamina."

"Rap your whole second right now."

"My second round?" Sasha asked, slightly nervously.

"Yeah. The round right after the first, right before the third."

"I don't have a second written yet."

"You're gonna get thirty'd."

"I've never lost a round." Sasha said confidently, as Naomi came outside.

"Yo Omi, your girl just finished writing her third, and hasn't written a second yet."

"Are you retarded?" Naomi asked, turning to Sasha.

"Y'all are acting like I'm battling Deville or Jax or something, I'm battling B-Shine." Sasha laughed.

Naomi sighed, as Tamina shook her head.

"She doesn't get it."

Tamina walked back into the house.

"If she was trash she wouldn't be on G9, obviously she's just as good as you." Naomi said, as Sasha began typing on her phone.

"I just thought of a fucking haymaker for the second."

"Wait, wait wait, you finished your first and third rounds?"

"Yup."

"Let me hear something. No phone."

Sasha smirked, putting her phone in her pocket, and turning to face Naomi, pretending she was her opponent.

"Okay, first of all-"

* * *

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Becky said into the phone, playing a video game while she sat on a bed.

Becky was a 22-year old from Ireland, who grew up as an athletic and academic stand out, but ultimately fell in with the wrong crowd and became involved with a street gang towards the end of her secondary education, when she was 16. Days before her 22nd birthday, she had gone to trial for her alleged involvement in an armed robbery gone wrong, which resulted in the shooting death of a 30-year old man. It was determined that there was an insufficient amount of evidence to prove her connection to the crime, so she was ruled not guilty. Shortly after, her parents sent her to America, more specifically, Maryland, to live with her cousin Finn, in order to give her a chance to "re-start her life" essentially, with a clean slate in a completely different environment.

"There's this battle rap league in New York called G9, I sent them footage of some of my battles back at home a few weeks ago, and they responded today inviting me to come to their event tomorrow and meet the owners... Mom... Mom, I'm not going to get into any trouble, it's just words... Mom... Mom, I'm in community college, this is just something creative and constructive for me to do in my free time, I-"

Becky nearly jumped off of her bed, startled by Finn snatching the phone from her.

"Becky's gonna be just fine, battle rap is intellectual, it's like... it's like aggressive poetry, about... threatening and insulting people."

Becky cracked up as Finn shhh'd her with his hand over the phone.

"Yeah... alright, I'll talk to you later... love you too Aunt Q... bye."

Finn hung up.

"So are you battling tomorrow?"

"Uh, no, they just want me to come to the event and get a feel for the room, since I've never battled in America."

"Gotcha. Are they paying for your hotel?"

"Uh... no, BUT, I get into the event for free!" Becky smiled.

"Do you get a plus one?"

"Again, no, but it's only $50 to get in."

"50?"

"It's G9. I know their league isn't that popular yet but they're still famous."

Finn simply sighed, leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, around noon, at a venue called "Erving Place", in Manhattan, New York, JTG and Shad stood, talking to 21-year old Charlotte Flair, who was one of the battlers debuting at the event. She was from Charlotte, North Carolina, and was the daughter of wrestling legend, Ric Flair. She always had an interest in rapping, though her friends generally laughed off her aspirations to become a rapper due to her being a privileged spoiled white girl. One day she finally decided to just go for it and participated in a battle for a local league, where she got a great reception from the small crowd. After doing a second battle, she saw an advertisement online asking East Coast battle rappers to submit footage of their battles in order to receive a spot on the G9 roster.

"You think you're ready?" JTG asked.

"Uh... maybe. How many people does this venue hold?" Charlotte asked, nervously.

"Last event it was like 70 or 80 people." he shrugged, as Bayley entered.

"B-Shine!" Shad exclaimed, high-fiving her as she approached them.

Charlotte smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Charlotte."

"Bayley." she said, smiling back.

Bayley was a 22-year old skater from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, who had recently picked up battle rap out of boredom. She figured her quick wit and overall improvisational skills would be put to good use in the sport.

"You debuting too?"

"Yup."

"Who are you battling?"

"Banks Da Boss. That's the purple haired chick that's always with B.A.D. and Gunshow. I saw one of her battles, she's pretty good. What about you?"

"I got Shenom." Charlotte shrugged.

"Oh, I saw her battle with Fox, she is sooo fire oh my god." Bayley laughed.

"She's tough to beat. The Fox News bar was so simple but so effective."

"My favorite line of the whole battle was when she was doing the whole stolen bars angle, and she was like, 'So stop spitting bars that we know ya not writing! I'm sick of Fox stealing! Swiper no swiping!'."

Becky and Finn entered.

"Is that Becky Balboa I see?" JTG asked, excitedly.

"You actually know my name and recognize me?"

"Yeah! We watched your battles you submitted, your stage presence and ability to control a crowd is insane! Guys, this is Becky, she's a battle rapper from Ireland that just moved to the states, and we invited her to give her a little taste of the scene and the culture out here. Is that your manager or something?"

"I'm her cousin, and basically glorified babysitter."

Becky chuckled rolling her eyes.

"I had some bad stuff going on back home, so my parents sent me to live with him to keep me out of trouble." Becky shrugged.

Charlotte and Bayley introduced themselves to her.

"What's battle rap like in Ireland?" Bayley asked, with a chuckle.

"Well, pretty much just like in America, each rapper gets 3 acapella rounds, usually like a 2 to 3 minute time limit for each round, then the judges make their decision and it's done with."

"Oh, so it's basically the same, except they judge it?" Charlotte asked.

"...there's no judges here?"

"Nope." JTG said.

"Then... then how do you know who won?"

"It's open to interpretation. Some people may feel a certain battler won because they like intricate writing more than performance and delivery, some people may feel the opposite way."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Becky asked.

"It changes the purpose. Now, you're not rapping to impress a panel of judges. You're rapping to impress them." Shad smiled, pointing at the area where the crowd would stand.

* * *

A few hours later the venue was full, as JTG and Shad stood on stage with some of the battlers and other VIP members who were allowed on stage. Becky and Finn were standing near the front of the crowd, as Becky read the flier for the event.

It read  
"T-Bone vs X  
Deville vs Fox  
nZo* vs Apollo 13*  
Shenom* vs Flair*  
Rush Hour vs KO*  
B-Shine* vs Banks Da Boss*  
*denotes a battler making their G9 debut"

"Alright y'all, it's time for the first battle. Coming to the stage, this young man is repping Atlanta, Georgia, give it up for X!"

Xavier came to the stage, with his entourage, which consisted of his friends Big E and Kofi.

"Also coming to the stage, the veteran, repping South Carolina, give it up for T-Bone!"

Shelton joined Xavier on stage.

"Alright, who calling?"

"Heads." Shelton said.

Shad flipped a coin.

"It's heads, what you wanna do?"

Shelton pointed at Xavier.

"Alright, Shelton won the coin toss, he chose X to go first, round one, let's get it."

"Can y'all hear me?" Xavier asked, slightly adjusting his body mic.

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Alright. T-Bone, you're not old old OLD... but nigga you old old."

The crowd and battlers laughed.

"I said... you not old old old... but nigga you old old. Why do these senior citizens get on stage and be so bold? You get smacked in the face with the can... Stone Cold, when it comes to guns, I love the 50's I got an old soul! What you g-"

Xavier was interrupted by the applause of the crowd.

"Yeah. Let's go! Aye! Look!" he said, trying to get them to quiet down so he could continue.

* * *

After that battle, Sasha and Bayley each stood backstage, on opposite sides, as the sound engineers applied body mics to them, to allow them to perform freely without having to hold a handheld microphone. Meanwhile, JTG and Shad remained onstage.

"Alright, it's time for the next battle. Both of these young women will be making their G9 debut. Coming to the stage, repping Philly, give it up for my girl B-Shiiiine!"

Bayley came onto the stage, with a few of her skater friends.

"Also coming to the stage, repping Boston, also repping that BeanGang, Banks Da Boss!"

Sasha came onto the stage, with Tamina and Naomi.

JTG pulled the coin out of his pocket for the coin toss, as Sasha and Bayley each took a deep breath.


	2. The Bean Scheme

"Who calling it?"

"Tails." Bayley said, before Sasha could say anything.

JTG flipped the coin.

"It's tails, what we doing?"

"She's going first."

"Alright, B-Shine won the coi-"

"FIRST OF ALL!" Sasha shouted, as the crowd cheered, excited by her energy. Naomi and Tamina smiled widely, cheering with the crowd.

"Let's get it! Round 1!" JTG said into the mic, before moving out of the way.

"First of all! Don't spit a single gun bar, cause you a skater, you ain't killed nothing! I'll knock you out... B-Shine on the floor like somebody spilled something! You know how it be shine on the floor when somebody spills something? Steel dumping, I-"

The crowd briefly cheered, as Becky chuckled to herself.

"Go!" Tamina yelled.

"I said B-Shine on the floor like somebody spilled something! You know how it be shine on the floor after somebody spilled something? Steel dumping, even after you dead, I'm STILL dumping! Some say that's a waste of bullets, nah, it's just in case you survive, I mean you probably won't... but I'd rather make sure, cause survivors exist... AND ZOMBIES DON'T! They-"

Sasha paused as the crowd laughed, and even Bayley smirked a bit.

"They said they're looking for the new face of G9? It's Banks Da Boss now. They don't even call my city Boston no more, bitch, it's Boss Town. I'm letting off so many bucks, you would think I was a sponsor, nigga. Ben 10, WATCH how I turn into a monster, nigga. Get it? Cause the WATCH was how he turned into a monster? Nigga, I-"

The crowd roared in applause as Sasha felt Naomi roughly shove her from behind. Sasha smiled brightly, turning around smacking both Tamina and Naomi's hands as the crowd continued to cheer. During Naomi and Tamina's G9 battles, Sasha would act as their hype-woman and either grab their shirt or give them a playful one-armed shove after a great line. Being on the receiving end of one made the reality sink in that she was really standing on a G9 stage, with everyone's attention. That realization immediately increased her energy.

"Aye! You would think I was a sponsor, nigga! Ben 10! Watch how I turn into a monster, nigga! Get it!? Cause the watch was how he turned into a monster, nigga? Nah, you'll be in a casket with your arms crossed like a Wakanda nigga! Speaking of W-"

Tamina grabbed Sasha's shirt as the crowd gave her her loudest reaction so far.

"GOOOOO!" Tamina yelled, smiling, as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Speaking of Wakanda... what kinda guy would be desperate enough to call her? I'm sure he was probably drunk, fool. Woke up and saw YOU, his eyes were sore he disappeared, now you want him back? Ooooh. Now some of y'all are thinking 'damn, Banks, that's rude', but I was still talking about Black Panther with that too! I said WAKANDA guy would be desperate enough T'CHALLA? I'm SHURI was probably drunk, fool! Woke up and saw you, his eyes were ZURI disappeared, now you want M'BAKU!?"

A few members of the crowd cheered, as the rest didn't react.

"That was trash." Becky muttered to Finn, who chuckled in response.

"This is my debut, but I've stood on this stage three times. It's like a Bad Boy concert... nobody came to see Shine! Get it? Bad Boy? Nobody came to see Shyne? If Lupe never dropped 'Kick, Push' there wouldn't BE shine! We got fucking skater rappers now?" Sasha began, as the crowd laughed a bit.

"Talk to her!" Tamina shouted.

"Fucking skater rappers? Bruh, you already lost for real. You might as well quit, cause you pissed off the Boss for real. You know? You might as well quit when you piss off your Boss for rea-Bitch I'm in the field with a stick, this lacrosse for real! Why are you battle rapping? Everything about you screams socially fucking awkward! If I knew you in high school, I'd shove you in a fucking locker! Sometimes I-"

The crowd laughed. Sasha used the pause as an opportunity to take a sip of her bottle of water that Tamina was holding. A tactic she'd learned from watching Naomi.

"If I knew you in high school, I'd shove you in a fucking locker! Sometimes I think I'm not right in the head and I need a pastor. Cause when bitches like you beg for their life as their last words... and I kill em anyway, my reaction is laughter. And I got this magazine just for this skater, I call it Trasher!"

About half the crowd cheered, as Bayley nodded in approval of the line.

"That's my time, you already know you lost now, if they ask who it was, it was that lightskin bitch from Boss Town! Easy! That's round 1."

The crowd cheered Naomi and Tamina excitedly shook.

"Alright, round 1, B-Shine, it's on you."

The crowd fell silent, anticipating Bayley's first words, as she simply stood silently, shaking her head in disapproval at Sasha.

Some of the crowd laughed.

"That Black Panther scheme was terrible."

"Facts!" Becky laughed, as a few members of the crowd did too.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"But Banks, you actually ARE from Wakanda. That's legit..."

Bayley turned to face the awkwardly silent crowd.

"No, I'm not making a racist joke, relax a bit!"

The crowd roared in laughter, as Sasha fought the urge to smirk at how accurately Bayley was able to predict what everyone was thinking.

"That bar had nothing to do with you being black and shit... I said it because when you wanna prove who you are, you just flap your lip! W-"

The crowd cut off Bayley, with their cheers and laughter. Becky made a cringing face of approval, as she nodded her head. Even Naomi, Tamina, and Sasha looked a bit rattled, amazed with her ability to come up with such a clever rebuttal based on the movie on the spot. Bayley waited a few seconds for the crowd to quiet down.

"When Shad told me I'd be debuting against someone named Banks Da Boss... I said 'I don't know who that is, but that sounds like the hardest shit I ever heard'..." Bayley said, sarcastically, as the crowd chuckled a bit.

"Then he said, 'well she's in BeanGang'... I said 'I don't know what that is, but it sounds like the most retarded shit I've ever heard'."

The crowd laughed, as Tamina flipped her middle finger at Bayley.

"Then I thought, 'why would they name themselves that, what the fuck? I can't believe they came up with that and it actually fucking stuck!' But then I got it, you cheer for each others lines when they actually fucking suck. And they call you BeanGang cause you bitches GAS EACH OTHER UP! BANK-"

Bayley got the loudest reaction of the battle up to that point.

"That was fire." Sasha muttered under her breath.

Bayley simply smiled and winked at her.

"Banks coming out of this battle alive? That's a great dream. How high do you have to be to believe that? Y'all must be BAKED beans! Would you-"

Bayley paused, as most of the crowd chuckled. Sasha sighed, as Naomi slightly smirked, and Tamina was stone-faced, unimpressed.

"Would you believe me if I said I got a clip with me? F-"

"No." Sasha said casually, causing the crowd to laugh a bit, as Bayley smirked.

"Alright, alright. You wouldn't believe me if I said I got a clip with me? Full of baldheads, the bullets looking like Mr. Clean!? You think you're so tough, that's until a bullet hit ya bean... And now your brain don't function right, you Mr. Bean!"

Bayley paused, expecting that line to get a lot of crowd reaction, but it kinda fell flat, and only got some light laughter.

"It's Banks Da Boss! But the S's are dollar signs!" Bayley said, with sarcastic enthusiasm, as the crowd laughed.

"I thought to myself 'DAMN! THAT'S LIKE... one, tw-THREE DOLLAR SIGNS!'"

The crowd continued laughing, and a few of them cheered.

"I KNOW RIGHT!? THAT'S LEGIT SHIT! AND HER NAME IS BANKS!? YOU MUST BE RICH, BITCH!"

"Those jokes aren't gonna work for 3 rounds." Naomi muttered in Sasha's ear, as the crowd laughed at Bayley mocking Sasha's flashy stage name.

Bayley waited until the crowd fell silent again.

"Dude... you're so cool..."

The crowd laughed, as Sasha involuntarily began to smile at Bayley's sarcastic approach to the battle thus far.

"No really, you're so cool... I bet you were the most popular kid in the whole school..."

Sasha scoffed as the crowd chuckled.

"Fastest at recess, nicest clothes too... In your lunch box, perfect peanut butter and jelly, on toast too! Wait, wait, wait!" Bayley said as the crowd chuckled a bit more softly than before.

Sasha simply looked out into the crowd, taking note of how many people were in the venue.

"Wait, I forgot. You're so tough. You could not be bothered!... If they found in a gun in the school, they'd know automatically the glock was Sasha's!... You were a hardened criminal at 5 years old, you used bolt cutters to unlock ya locker!... Recess? Her favorite game? Cops and robbers! Stop the-"

The crowd burst into laughter that eventually turned into applause.

Becky and Finn were nearly in tears from laughing.

"Stop the bullshit from here out, thanks. Cause Obama's not in office anymore to bail out Banks! And G-"

Bayley paused again, for crowd reaction, before motioning the number 10 to the crowd with her hands, indicating that she believed she was winning the battle 1-0 at that point.

"Obama's not in office anymore to bail out Banks, and Gunshow can't help you when it's time to kill... She's like 40 years old, that's not your bestie, that's your mom for real! I'm n-"

Even Sasha and Naomi laughed along with the crowd.

"You trash." Tamina said, still unimpressed.

"Banks, I'm not... hold it down."

"Yo, hold it down!" JTG said on the handheld mic, helping Bayley get the crowd to stop cheering, which they did.

"Banks, I'm not questioning your upbringing, or saying you're not hood. But you remind me of B.A.D. when you rap... cause you're not good! So-"

The crowd laughed a bit as Naomi simply smiled, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So let me know when you're done spitting your trash... so I can get right back to kicking your ass! Time!"

"Alright, that was round 1! Round 2, it's on Banks Da Boss, let's go!" JTG said, as the crowd cheered.

Sasha stood patiently, and waited for the crowd to go silent.

"I feel like if I punched you in your chin, my hand would straight break." Sasha began.

She paused as the crowd looked at Bayley and slowly started laughing.

"I'm not implying anything... but I've never seen you and the Crimson Chin in the same place, but th-"

The crowd laughed again.

"But that's neither here nor there." Sasha shrugged.

Bayley's attempt at remaining expressionless failed as she cracked up, and the crowd laughed a bit more as well.

"But you actually have a nice body... that's worse. You'd only get attention walking in a room backwards, ass first. You're the definition of a butterface. That's when a girl-"

Sasha stopped again, to allow the crowd to laugh and cheer again.

"Go!" Tamina smiled.

"You're the definition of a butterface. That's when a girl's body is fine, and everybody love her waist, and she don't look ugly anywhere... but her face... This is a bitch I would pistol whip, I'll gun-butt her face! Or, you could get capped over the green, like a Heineken! J.J. Watt jersey, you get the 9 and the 9 again! I'mma be honest... I can't even try and pretend... I'm a hater... cause I ain't tryna see this bitch, Shine, again! You now how haters never wanna see a b-"

Sasha was interrupted by Tamina and Naomi's applause, which hyped the crowd up, causing them to applaud too.

"Meh." Becky shrugged, as the crowd continued to applaud.

"Aye! I'm a hater, cause I ain't tryna see this bitch, Shine, again! You know how haters never wanna see a bitch shine? You think you big time..."

Sasha trailed off, saying nothing.

The crowd began muttering a bit, as Sasha stood frozen on stage. Bayley looked suspicious, unsure if Sasha was pausing to set up a punchline or if was she genuinely freezing up.

"She's choking." Becky sighed.

"I said, you think you big time..." she repeated.

Sasha paused again, as the crowd began to talk amongst each other, as they realized Sasha couldn't remember the next line.

"Relax, Sasha, just get it back." Naomi muttered to her, while Tamina simply shook her head, upset at Sasha for writing her second round last minute.

"...time." Sasha said, sounding defeated, taking a sip of her water, as the crowd reacted with disappointment.

"Alright y'all, round 2, it's on B-Shine."

"You know I like to freestyle at the top of my rounds... You... you said my chin is big!?... I gotcha. Wow... Stick to rapping about guns, cause comedy is NOT ya style... How do you have that big ass forehead and still forgot ya round? But anyway-"

The crowd roared in applause and laughter, as Sonya (a battler from New Jersey known as Deville) held her hand out to Bayley.

Bayley smiled and smacked it

"But anyway... you're from Beantown. I'm from Philly. That's obvious, we're not stupid, bro. So Philly's about to beat New England again, like the super bowl! I-"

The crowd cheered, cutting Bayley off.

"TWO-OH! TWO-OH!" she yelled over the roaring crowd, holding up a two and a zero at them.

Sasha simply shook her head no, holding up her index finger on each hand.

"I said, like the super bowl, you think cause I'm a skater, I wouldn't ever grip the piece? I'll shoot while I'm skating by you and knock out your kidney, Bean! I-"

Bayley paused, for the brief laughing from the crowd.

"Fucking trash." Tamina said, as the crowd quieted down.

"I said, knock out your kidney, Bean! That Mustang outside? That's mine. It's not a rental, Bean. All 3 of y'all came here in that dusty ass Pinto, Bean!"

The crowd didn't give much reaction, as Naomi and Tamina shook their heads in disapproval.

Sasha sighed, as she finally remembered the rest of her 2nd round lyrics, and realized that she would've easily won this round if she hadn't forgot them, as Bayley continued her bean scheme, which the crowd was starting to get annoyed by.

"I got the most confidence on the stage right now, so come and take it? Really? All you beans can get cooked, it's like I'm making chili!"

Bayley paused, as the crowd remained silent.

"She's over-doing the bean shit." Becky sighed, as Finn laughed.

"I know, I know, you're thinking all of these bars are just the same shit.. but I just wanted to emphasize how stupid your group's name is. I'll come all the way to Beantown, sneaking, scheming, creepin', and kick Beans out the house, like it's freaking Even Stevens."

Becky facepalmed, as the crowd started muttering to each other in disapproval.

Bayley realized the awkwardness was too strong not to ignore, and quickly started to think of a freestyle line to address it.

"You guys aren't liking this round? It's okay, you can be mad at me. But Banks choked, so I won this round automatically!"

The crowd cheered, as Becky clapped, impressed at Bayley's ability to win over the crowd again so quickly.

Sasha rolled her eyes, noticing her favorite battler, Ron (a battler named R-Truth), cheering for the freestyle, while standing next to Shad and JTG on stage.

"I could say anything right now... as long as they understand it... I could talk about the moon... I could talk about some planets... I could talk about your shirt, I could talk about your pants bitch, or how your hair color and skin color look like a PB&J sandwich, or may-"

The crowd laughed a bit.

"Did you freestyle that just now?" Sasha smiled.

"I'll tell you later." Bayley muttered to her.

Sasha simply laughed.

"Ayo! So, just let me know when you're done spitting your trash... so I can get right back to kicking your ass! Time!"

"Alright, it's time for the third and final round, Banks Da Boss, it's on you!"

Sasha cleared her throat.

"I apologize for that last round... I hope you know I really mean that shit... not for me choking... for her rapping about beans and shit."

The crowd began laughing and cheering, as Naomi shoved Sasha, and Tamina grabbed her shirt.

"YOU FREESTYLING NQW!?" Tamina exclaimed, excitedly, as Bayley smirked a little bit, while the crowd slowly quieted down.

"But... I'll leave the freestyling shit to you. You're a comedian, I'm a rapper, our lines different. You're from the skate park, I'm from the streets, our grind different, when y-"

Sasha paused as the crowd reacted a bit.

"Like... you gotta keep going to Zumies, st-"

Bayley and the crowd laughed.

Sasha took a sip of water as Bayley nodded, clapping.

"You gotta keep going to Zumies, stocking up on grip tape. I be beating bitches with glocks till the the handle breaks, and I gotta get the grip taped! You're a comedian!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'm a rapper. Our lines different. You're from the skate park, I'm from the streets, our grind different. You doing kickflips in Philadelphia, worried that you don't fall and get ya bell cracked."

The crowd chuckled a bit, at Sasha's Liberty Bell reference.

"I'm worried about what would my grandma think if she was alive to see her granddaughter sell crack! You're a comedian! I'm a rapper! Our lines different! You're from the skate park, I'm from the streets-"

"OUR GRIND DIFFERENT!" The crowd said, joining her in saying the last 3 words.

Naomi and Tamina smiled at the fact that the crowd finished the line with her, which was an indication that they liked it.

"When you were 10, your mommy and daddy probably bought you a skateboard and made you a homemade half pipe. When I was 10 my daddy had BEEN gone, and some nights my mom never made it home cause of that crack pipe! You-"

The crowd cheered, loving Sasha's passion, as she rapped the last bar with anger, slightly invading Bayley's personal space, as Naomi and Tamina watched proudly.

"I SAID, DADDY HAD BEEN GONE, AND SOME NIGHTS, MOM NEVER MADE IT HOME CAUSE OF THAT CRACK PIPE! YOU'RE A COMEDIAN! I'M A RAPPER! OUR LINES DIFFERENT! YOU FROM THE SKATE PARK, I'M FROM THE STREETS!"

"OUR GRIND DIFFERENT!" The crowd yelled.

"YOU DORK! I CAME HERE TO CATCH A FUCKING BODY!... MY GUN'LL LIFT YOU AND YA SKATEBOARD OFF THE GROUND, BITCH, DO A FUCKING OLLIE! YOU A COMED-"

The crowd interrupted her, giving her the biggest reaction of the battle up to that point, as Tamina and Naomi cheered, shaking her.

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Sasha shouted at the crowd, causing them to get even more hype.

* * *

"I came up with the PB&J hair color line when I was writing, and decided not to use it, but when the crowd started turning on me, I couldn't think of anything else to freestyle so I just said it." Bayley laughed, talking to Sasha backstage, as the sounds of Shad introducing Flair (Charlotte) and Shenom (Ember) wear heard quietly in the distance.

"Banks 2-1!" Tamina yelled out, poking her head backstage, before going back to watch the next battle.

"Fuck outta here!" Bayley laughed.

"I really do think I beat you 2-1, though." Sasha shrugged.

"What the fuck? What rounds?"

"I won the third clearly, and the first is debatable."

"There is nothing debatable about that first round, I killed you!" Bayley laughed.

"You won the 1st round in the room, but when it drops on YouTube and people break down all the lyrics, everyone's gonna say I won the 1st round."

"Break down all the lyrics? Like your corny Black Panther scheme?"

Sasha scoffed.

"It wasn't as bad as your bean scheme in the second, that sucked all the energy out of the room. If I didn't choke I would've won that round too."

Bayley laughed a bit.

"True. What line did you forget?"

"Alright, after the whole butterface, gun-butt her face thing, I was like, 'you think you big time? More like Big Time Rush, I can see it in ya face. You're pussy, to take your heart, I don't even need a blade. I heard you got a new baby brother, I'll take my fucking foot and squeeze his little face. Tell ya mom I'm walking on her son, Shine! Like Katrina and The Waves!"

"Yikes, they would've went crazy for that." Bayley said, cringing at the thought of it.

"Exactly! Then I was like-"

* * *

"Every single battle, they give me one of these spoiled white bitches! It's like y'all just want me to hurt one of them... and this battle you might get it." Ember said, getting in Charlotte's face as best as she could with their height difference.

Charlotte remained stone faced, hiding her fear. She wasn't fearful of the woman half her size rapping in front of her, but she was deathly afraid of the audience.

"I'll split her fucking skull, and then carry on with my life with it."

The crowd went silent, anticipating the 4th line, as Ember's style of rap repeatedly featured 3 set-up lines, followed by a punchline.

"CAUSE I COULD CRACK 'ER AND STILL GET AWAY WITH IT! WHITE PRIVILEGE! I-"

* * *

"Bang! Shine on the wall like th-"

Sasha rapping the rest of her 2nd round for Bayley was interrupted by the sound of the crowd erupting. It almost seemed like the building was shaking, as Tamina ran backstage.

"SASHA! YOU MISSED IT!"

"Missed what!?"

"BRUUUUH! Shenom's battling some white girl, and she said 'I'll split her skull, and then carry on with my life with it! Cause I could crack her and still get away with it like white privilege!"

"God damn!" Sasha laughed.

"That's fiiire!" Bayley smiled.

"Like cracker!? Crack-her!?"

"Yeah that's dope, we gotta come watch this battle." Sasha said, as the crowd cheered again.

Tamina ran back to the stage, as Bayley and Sasha followed her.

* * *

"Hey! Hey BeanGang!" said a rather short guy, with a camera, outside of the venue, as everyone was leaving.

Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina suspiciously walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm a YouTube video blogger, and I wanna kinda help get publicity for G9's league, I was wondering if I could do a video real quick getting you guy's thoughts on the battles tonight."

"Uhhh... sure, go ahead." Naomi shrugged, as Sasha fixed her hat a bit.

The guy turned on the camera and held it up.

"What's up y'all, it's ya boy Ricochet. I'm here with BeanGang!"

"B.G., Bosstown or die." Tamina smiled, at the camera.

"We got the whole squad here, B.A.D., Gunshow, and Banks Da Boss outside of the latest G9 event. A lot of dope battles tonight, including Banks' G9 debut against B-Shine, how'd you guys feel about that?"

"Um, I'll let Banks go first." Naomi said.

Sasha shook her head no.

"Nah, you guys tell ME how I did, you already know I think I won." Sasha laughed.

"Lemme tell you like this. B-Shine is funny. She got jokes. And she can freestyle. But it wasn't enough tonight. Banks 2-1, 1st and 3rd. No cap." Tamina said.

Sasha nodded.

"Banks 2-1? Debatable? Clear?"

"Clear to me." Tamina shrugged.

"Eh." Naomi shrugged.

"It's debatable I guess, because in the building, the crowd cheered more for her in the 1st round. Her style isn't too hard to breakdown, so it's easier for crowds to understand her material right then and there. But when you match our bars side by side and catch all my wordplay, my lyrics were better. The only reason I win get the second round is because I choked like halfway through."

"So wait, so you're saying if you didn't choke you think it would've been a 3-0?"

"It would've been a CLEAN thirty." Sasha laughed.

* * *

"What'd you think?" JTG smiled, from the stage of the empty venue, as Shad, Finn, Bayley, and Becky stood where the crowd once was.

"It was great! I love the energy here! Um, my favorite battle was probably KO and Rush Hour, but, Banks and Shine was pretty dope too."

"Who won?" Bayley asked.

"Oh, definitely you. 2-1, 1st and 2nd." Becky laughed.

"I don't know, Banks had some fire." Shad shrugged.

"A lot of it didn't feel real to me."

JTG, Shad, and Bayley looked confused, as Finn chuckled a bit.

"What?" Shad asked.

"Like, her third round when she was talking about her parents and all that, I believe that. But all the tough girl shit and the gun shit, and selling drugs? It doesn't feel real to me coming from her. I know battle rap in America is a lot of exaggeration, so I didn't have that much of a problem with it, but most of Bayley's lyrics seem to be just funny and natural, with a few exaggerations sprinkled in. Banks was like the opposite. I feel like she's playing a character on stage... which is fine, it's supposed to be entertainment. I just like real shit better, personally." Becky shrugged.

Everyone simply thought about what Becky had just said, as Charlotte came out from backstage, looking like she just got finished crying.

"Charlotte, you did fine." JTG said, hugging her.

"I was terrible. I got thirty'd." Charlotte said, getting off of the stage.

"You have a very creative pen game, but you struggle translating what you write to the stage. Like, on paper, you're fire. On stage, you need a LOT of work. Especially in the confidence department." Becky said.

"Well since you seem to know so much about battle rap, maybe you can help me."

"I'd love to actually. I'm sure BeanGang helps each other out. Maybe the 3 of us should form our own group." Becky shrugged.

"You know what? I think I know who I want you to battle at the next event." Shad said, with a smile.

"Who?"

"Banks."

Becky raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"If you want me to fucking kill her, sure."

"Alright, you got 5 weeks to write, I'll hit her up about it."

"Wait. Isn't there an event in 2 weeks?" Becky asked.

"It's a 1-battle event. Gunshow vs Mella D."

"Why not add us and make it a 2 battle event?"

"Well... most people can't write 3 good rounds in 2 weeks."

"I could." Becky shrugged, as Charlotte smiled at her confidence.

"I definitely have to see you battle now." Bayley chuckled.

"Go to YouTube and type 'Black Widow vs Becky Balboa'. I gotta get going, I got class tomorrow and it's a long ass drive back to Maryland. JTG, let me know what Banks says about battling in 2 weeks, and send me Bayley and Charlotte's contact info please?"

"Got you."

"Alright, see you guys."

Everyone waved as Becky and Finn left.

"Yo Shad..." JTG smiled.

"What's up?"

"That's our star. I'm telling you right now." he said, pointing at the door Becky had just walked out of.

"Maybe. We gotta see her on the G9 stage first."

"Nah, I'm telling you. She's the one. She's gonna take us to the top."

Charlotte and Bayley simply stood in silence, staring at the phone, as it played one of Becky's old battles from Ireland.


	3. Coretta Scott King

Sasha sat on Naomi's couch, with the phone up to her ear.

"What's up, Shad?... Already!?" Sasha exclaimed, as Tamina and Naomi looked confused, unable to hear Shad.

"What's going on?" Tamina asked.

"...yeah...never heard her, send me a battle... ...uh huh... ...um...let's do the 5 weeks card, I could be ready in 2 but it'll be a lot better in 5... ...uh-huh... ...tomorrow!? Really!?... yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be on the lookout for it... thank you, I appreciate it... alright... alright bye."

Sasha hung up.

"What was that about?" Naomi asked.

"My battle is dropping tomorrow!"

"What!?" Tamina said, looking a bit angry.

"Yeah, it drops tomorrow!"

"The shit happened yesterday, they usually don't drop them for at least a month."

"Well they're dropping mine tomorrow afternoon, they said a lot of people in the building think my 3rd round has potential to go viral so they wanted to release it immediately."

"That's dope!" Naomi smiled.

"Oh, and I'm battling again in 5 weeks."

Tamina raised her eyebrows.

"Against who?"

"Some chick named Becky Balboa, I'm about to watch a battle of hers."

Sasha pulled out her phone, and Naomi sat down next to her as Tamina kept looking, skeptically.

* * *

"Theater and ritual are two very similar concepts, but have many key differences. The most prevalent of these is their functionality."

Becky's phone began ringing on silent, as JTG's contact name and number popped up. She immediately stood up and walked out of her college's theater, stepping into the hallway, as her professor continued to teach the class.

"Hello?"

"Hey, good news and bad news." JTG said, with fake nervousness.

"What's up?"

"The bad news is Banks said no, so you won't be battling her in two weeks."

"Okay."

"Good news is, she said yes, and you'll be battling her in 5."

Becky smirked a bit.

* * *

"She's from Ireland?" Sasha said, a bit confused.

"Yo, I think I saw her at the last event. She got orange hair now, right?" Tamina asked, pointing at Becky, who had burgundy hair on Sasha's phone.

"I don't know, I didn't see her." Sasha shrugged, as Tamina squinted at the screen, while Becky's opponent, Black Widow, rapped.

"UK battle rap is so weird."

Sasha laughed and Naomi shrugged with a smile.

"It's just like American battle rap, they just have funny accents and weird ass slang." Naomi said, as Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Also, niggas over there love that deadpan sarcasm and subtle wordplay. In American battle rap, everything has to be obvious and in your face." Sasha noted. Naomi smirked, proud of Sasha's ability to quickly read the crowd and make note of what they were responding to.

"You think Becky'll struggle to adjust?" Tamina asked.

Sasha shrugged.

"Haven't heard her rap yet."

"She said "I-I wanted to do my little gangster bit, but I was scared to risk it! B-but I did it and it worked out!'... wow congrats, want a biscuit?" Black Widow rapped, as the crowded howled in laughter.

"I don't get it." Tamina said flatly.

Sasha paused the video.

"Um... oh I get it. Black Widow is British, and in England they call cookies biscuits I think... so it's like sarcastic praise. Like on some 'Congratulations, want a cookie?' type shit."

"Wow." Naomi chuckled.

"Bitch, why do you know so much useless information?" Tamina laughed.

"Knowing shit helps. The more you know about words the more ways you can use them." Sasha shrugged, hitting the play button.

* * *

Becky walked into the courtyard of her school, and sat down at a table. She checked the time on her phone before pulling out her laptop. She opened Skype, seeing that she was already invited to the on-going video call between Charlotte and Bayley. She looked behind her before turning back to the laptop and joining the call.

"Becky!" Bayley smirked.

"What's up, guys?"

"You're fucking amazing!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Becky smiled, blushing a bit.

"No like seriously, you're my new favorite battler."

"Aww, really?"

"Yes!"

"Dude... 'I'm making Black Widow famous like Coretta Scott King' is the craziest name flip I've ever heard in my fucking life!" Bayley said.

"That was probably my best battle."

"How do you even think of shit like that?"

"It's kinda just an art. I think of hella lines and flips, then watch all my opponent's old battles to see what's already been said before. It gets easier every time."

"You're a genius." Charlotte said, her starstruck tone of voice making Becky chuckle and blush a bit more.

"I got my battle with Banks booked."

"In 2 weeks?" Bayley asked.

"Nah, 5. JTG just texted me telling me they want us to do like a face-off interview in 2 weeks at the Gunshow vs Mella D event."

"I think we're both booked for the same event. They said in 5 weeks I'm going against Shenom."

"Don't say that name, you're gonna give Charlotte PTSD."

Charlotte flipped Becky off as Bayley laughed.

"Seriously though, what advice would you give me? They said they're looking for someone to make their G9 debut against me at the same event you guys are battling at." Charlotte said.

"Okay, 4 things." Becky said, as Bayley laughed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead."

"1. You're not black, and you need to accept and embrace that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you rap, you sound like you're being who you think people want you to be instead of just being yourself. Bayley is laid back, nerdy, and funny as hell, and she's not your typical battle rapper but it works because she's being herself. Same with me, they're gonna think my accent sounds weird at first, but it's going to make me stand out and people are going to respect me because I'm not trying to conform to what they're used to. Don't be afraid of being the white rapper that the room can't relate to because that's way better than being the corny white rapper trying too hard to fit in."

Charlotte simply nodded, thinking about Becky's advice.

"2. Be aware of the crowd but don't let them dictate the battle. I would never tell you to ignore the crowd, because obviously they matter a lot, but your energy and delivery has to be the same, regardless of how they react. I watched your other 2 battles and when the crowds are cheering you on you look super comfortable, but when you battled Shenom and the crowd didn't like you, you kinda became a shell of yourself, and that made it impossible to win them over again. If you don't believe in you, no one else will either."

"Yeah... I just wasn't used to not being cheered and it kinda killed my confidence."

"3. Tell more jokes. Your 2nd round was your best round because you were kinda funny at the beginning of it. You're a bleach blonde white girl with a rich dad, so you already have no chance of doing a super serious 'I'm tougher than you' approach, you might as well start being funnier than your opponents. Plus, you don't need to try to act intimidating, you're like 6 feet tall and you're completely jacked. Shenom had all of those guns bars against you and you could've easily responded with a bar like 'okay yeah, but I could beat you the fuck up'."

Bayley laughed as Charlotte smirked a bit.

"I had a bar kinda like that but I lowkey choked in the 2nd cause the crowd wasn't reacting and it fucked me up. No one noticed though."

"4. You remember your second round opener? The whole 'they say you rap crazy, Shenom' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Make that your catchphrase. Do that every battle at the beginning of your 2nd. They kinda ignored it this battle, but trust me, it'll catch on."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's funny. I wish I had thought of it. They say you rap crazy, Banks! 'Banks is craaazy, craaaazy', BANKS!" Becky said, as Bayley and Charlotte laughed.

* * *

Sasha and Naomi sat on the couch, playing NBA 2K on Naomi's PlayStation.

"I'LL LET THE METAL CHOP RING! YOU'RE GONNA BE THE MOST FAMOUS BLACK WIDOW SINCE CORETTA SCOTT KING!" Sasha mocked, in an Irish accent, as Tamina and Naomi laughed.

"That was fire though." Naomi shrugged.

"It was cool, I liked it. She's clever. What'd she say? 'No use roamin' off, Black Widow, I could even get you capped in America', THAT shit was fire."

"Captain America capped in America is so played out at this point, so many niggas already said that." Tamina said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Nah but like, Black Widow in the comics was a Russian spy named Natalia Romonova, and her alias is Natasha Romanoff. Romanoff, Roamin' off?"

"I'm not a comic book nerd, that's not fire to me." she shrugged, as Naomi laughed.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Y'all always calling me a nerd for knowing everything about Marvel comics, yet you guys loved my Black Panther scheme."

"That's cause everybody saw Black Panther, you be watching like Ant-Man and shit." Tamina said, as Naomi cracked up again.

"Binge watching Jessica Jones on Netflix lookin' ass nigga." Naomi added.

"Again, y'all watched Luke Cage with me, but whatever."

* * *

 **Two weeks later,** Sasha and Naomi were sitting in the living room. Sasha was staring at her phone, scrolling through comments, while Naomi was on her laptop, listening to beats.

"How many views does the clip have now?" Naomi asked.

After Sasha and Bayley's battle dropped, a fan put a clip of Sasha's "our grind different" scheme on Facebook with the title "street rapper vs skater rapper" on social media, and the clip went viral, getting several shares, likes, and reposts.

"The original Facebook clip has like 300,000, but I saw another one with like 24,000. It's so spread out now, I wish all the views were in one place so I knew exactly how many people saw it."

"What about the battle itself on YouTube?"

"Hmm... 11k."

"Not bad for 2 weeks. My shit takes 3 months to get to 10k." Naomi smiled.

"And I got my 3 rounds for Becky done."

"WAIT! YOU ACTUALLY WROTE YOUR BARS BEFORE THE VERY LAST MINUTE!?"

"Shut up." Sasha laughed.

"Tamina's outside, let's go."

* * *

Ricochet, holding his camera, stood in front of Becky and Bayley. Bayley's skater friends, named Seth, Serena, and Emma, stood in the background behind them.

"What's up y'all? It's ya boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, we're outside of the Gunshow vs Mella D event. I'm here with Becky Balboa, who'll be making her G9 debut against Banks The Boss at the next event, and B-Shine, who'll be battling Shenom at that event. You guys pulled up together I see, we got a new crew forming here?"

"Hold on. Aye! Charlotte!" Becky called, looking behind Ricochet.

Charlotte ended her conversation with her friend Dana, and walked over, standing next to Bayley.

"Oh okay, Flair's involved!" Ricochet smiled.

"Yeah, we wanna add one more member and start a crew named the Four Horsewomen." Bayley smirked, nodding her head towards Charlotte, as Becky laughed.

"I like that!" Ricochet said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before speaking.

"The name's not official, we're still deciding on one."

"Well, Becky, do you think you'll be able to perform as well in America as you have previously been able to in the UK?"

"You know, this is gonna sound cocky, but my style is better tailored to an American crowd anyway, I think they'll love my shit to be honest."

"So 2-1? 3-0?"

"4-0, I'm winning the coin toss too." Becky smirked, as Bayley and Charlotte laughed.

"Speaking of, I think I just saw BeanGang walking into the venue."

"Yeah probably, the face-offs are supposed to start soon."

"Well, this is Ricochet, signing off. Four Horsewomen? Three Horsewomen?"

Becky smiled, turning to Bayley and Charlotte and shrugging.

"We don't have a name yet but Shenom's gonna die, everybody come to Erving Place in 3 weeks." Bayley smiled, as Charlotte and Becky laughed.

"Thank you guys." Ricochet said, turning the camera off.

* * *

Finn (who drove Becky, Bayley, and Bayley's friends there) had already entered the venue by the time everyone else walked in, and saw the table set up, with JTG and Shad sitting down, in front of the elaborate camera and lighting set up. Battlers and their entourages were scattered around the room, which had about a total of 40 people.

"YO! FIRST FACE-OFF IS FLAIR AND BIANCA! BOTH OF Y'ALL COME HERE PLEASE!" JTG called out.

"Go get em." Becky said, patting Charlotte on the back as she made her way over to the table.

"So this is like a hype up thing to promote the battles?" Finn asked.

Becky nodded.

"Basically like a press conference."

The lighting crew adjusted the lighting as Charlotte and Bianca sat down at the table, across from each other. The camera crew began getting them to do soundchecks on the microphones set up on the table. Becky was so busy paying attention to the face-off set up that she hadn't noticed Sasha, standing right next to her.

"Becky Balboa, right?"

"Huh?" Becky asked, snapping out of her daze. It took her a second to realize who it was that was talking to her.

"What's up?" Sasha said, sticking her hand out for a handshake, but keeping her voice and face completely emotionless.

Becky shook it, with a smirk.

"If it isn't the hottest viral battle rap sensation, Banks Da Boss." she said, sarcastically.

Sasha managed to keep her poker face.

"Apparently I missed you at the last event."

"I was here till the end, you must've dipped out early." Becky shrugged.

"Yeah, we did. I just wanted to come meet you before we did this face-off shit."

"Why?"

"Cause I know you're gonna act all cocky for the cameras and talk shit, I figured I'd just meet the real Becky first." Sasha shrugged.

Becky laughed.

"Nah, I don't need cameras around to tell you I'm gonna 30 you."

"Have you ever seen me get 30'd?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"I'll see you up there." Sasha said, pointing at the table under the bright lights.

"Likewise." Becky said, as Sasha walked away.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, HOLD IT DOWN!" Shad called out, as the conversations started dying down.

"Okay guys, filming in 3...2...1..."


	4. Auto Tune

"Yo, it's ya boy JTG, I'm here with Shad, we doing the face-offs for the upcoming G9 event. We're here with Flair, who just came off of her G9 debut against Shenom. And Bianca Bangz, who will be making her G9 debut against her. How you guys feeling?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"I'm excited, you got me against the G9 punching bag." Bianca smiled, as some people in the background "ooh'd".

"You are FAR from Shenom."

"You won't be able to tell the difference 3 weeks from now."

Charlotte simply nodded.

"Any new strategy, Flair?" Shad asked.

"Of course."

"You're gonna be not trash this time?" Bianca asked, as a few people chuckled.

"Bianca, if you're preparing for the me you saw against Shenom, it's gonna be a long night for you, that's all I have to say."

"Nah, your performance is irrelevant, I don't care if you choke all 3 rounds or have the best performance of your life, all I can do is bring the best 3 rounds I can."

"Alright cool, you bring your best 3 rounds, I'll bring mine, and there's nothing else to say, I'll see you then." Charlotte shrugged.

Bianca chuckled a bit and nodded, as Shad and JTG raised their eyebrows.

"Flair and Bianca both looking confident, the battle is going down at G9 Impact, Erving Place, on February 23rd, get your tickets now!"

Bianca and Charlotte shook hands, before standing up and leaving the table.

"SHENOM, B-SHINE, Y'ALL NEXT!" Shad called out.

Bayley and Ember sat down.

"Okay everyone, filming in 3...2...1..."

"Yo, it's ya boy JTG, I'm here with Shad, we doing the face-offs for the upcoming G9 event. We're here with Shenom, who just came off of her G9 debut against Flair. And B-Shine, who just came off her G9 debut against Banks Da Boss-"

"That battle is currently on YouTube by the way, go watch." Bayley smiled.

"Speaking of that, when's my battle dropping?" Ember asked, turning to JTG and Shad.

"It's coming, it'll be out before February 23rd for sure." Shad said. JTG nodded.

"Alright good, I know my opponent was trash, but I was still pretty good."

"Yeah, you were so good your battle hasn't dropped yet. How many battles from that event already came out, like 4?" Bayley asked, as people in the venue "oooh'd".

"Shine..."

"nZo vs Apollo dropped, me vs Banks dropped, Rush Hour vs KO dropped, Deville vs Fox dropped, X vs T Bone dropped this morning, where is your battle?"

"Shine..." Ember repeated, as people began laughing at Bayley's barbs.

"What's up?"

"A clip of your battle went viral and you aren't the one rapping in it, you realize that right?"

"And?" Bayley laughed, as people in the venue continued hyping up the debate.

"You're most famous for standing there while Banks rapped."

A bunch of people in the venue laughed, cheering Ember on.

"I won that battle by the way. 1st and 2nd."

"Nobody cares about your performance in that battle."

"Obviously somebody did, I'm back on G9."

"My point is, no one's gonna replay my battle to see Flair, they click on that battle to see me catch a fucking murder charge on stage. Half the people that watched Banks vs B-Shine are there to see you get bodied in the 3rd."

"You're acting like that's a bad thing."

"That's a terrible thing." Ember said.

"Think about it, a bunch of people saw that little clip online of Banks spazzing, they go to watch the battle expecting me to get 30'd, then they watch the first round and they're like 'hmm... skater girl kinda won that first round', then they see her choke in the second round and they're like 'hmm...', and they leave realizing we both had good performances."

"90% of people watched the clip, went 'damn, Banks is fire' then scrolled down to look at a cat video and went on with their lives."

The people in the venue laughed again as Bayley shrugged.

"There's a video of me doing a stationary triple kickflip that has like 500,000 views."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought we were just mentioning stuff that's not gonna matter on February 23rd."

Ember sarcastically clapped, as everyone laughed.

"You're a funny girl, you know that? Joke with me in the battle, that's your best bet."

"B-Shine vs Shenom is going down at G9 Impact, Erving Place, on February 23rd, get your tickets now!" Shad said.

Bayley and Ember stood up and shook hands, before leaving the table.

"BANKS, BECKY, Y'ALL ARE NEXT!"

Becky and Sasha sat down at the table. Becky smiled at Sasha, who still kept her emotionless expression.

"Hold it down everybody! Filming in 3... 2... 1..."

"Yo, it's ya boy JTG, I'm here with Shad, we doing the face-offs for the upcoming G9 event, G9 Impact. We're here with Banks Da Boss, who just came off of her G9 debut against B-Shine. And Becky Balboa, who will be making her G9 debut against her. How you guys feeling?"

"I feel great. I got the opportunity to perform in front of my first American crowd, and I get to share the stage with a celebrity!" Becky smiled, sarcastically, pointing at Sasha, as the people in the venue laughed.

JTG, Shad, and Becky looked at Sasha who remained silent.

"Banks, how ya feeling?" Shad asked.

"Good." Sasha replied flatly.

"A real cult of personality here, huh?" Becky asked, sarcastically, as everyone except Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina laughed.

"Do you know what a cult of personality is, Becky?" Sasha asked.

"Here we go." JTG said, as everyone laughed.

"Like a charismatic figure people gravitate towa-"

"Nope." Sasha said, as a few people laughed.

"What do you mean nope?"

"A cult of personality is what you get when you got a bunch of bullshit and propaganda hyping someone up like they're perfect."

"Oh, that's definitely you then."

"That's YOU." Sasha scoffed.

"How is that me?"

"Dude, you've never even battled in America and they're hyping you up like some megastar, JTG tweeted that you're the new face of G9, fuck outta here."

"Wait, wait-" JTG began.

"Uh oh! Uh oh!" Shad said, as everyone in the background began laughing and cheering, excited by the debate.

Becky simply shrugged and looked at JTG.

"Hold on, now, I didn't say she was the face, all I said was she has potential to be the face of G9."

"You've never tweeted anything like that before! KO and Rush Hour had the best battle of the year so far, B.A.D. has 5 G9 battles and they're all 30's, Gunshow just ended Fox's fucking battle career, Deville and Mella just had a borderline classic, my 3rd round with B-Shine has more views online than any of the G9 battles on YouTube, Shenom just had the bar of the year against Flair, and you choose to overlook EVERYONE ELSE, and tweet about some bitch that hasn't even touched the stage yet!?"

Before JTG could respond, the venue erupted in sound, mostly from other rappers agreeing with Sasha.

"Ayo hold on! Hold it down!" JTG laughed, as the crowd began to cheer.

"Aye, J, you think they don't like me now, just wait until I 30 her." Becky smiled.

"No, no, it's not you. It's really not. We don't hate you. We don't like JTG playing favorites, you and Apollo and X happen to be his favorites." Sasha shrugged.

"So you're mad JTG made a tweet about me, but you don't say anything about Shad being a fucking BeanGang cheerleader during all you guys battles?"

"UH-OH! UH-OH!" JTG teased as the crowd in the venue got loud again.

"They fire! B.A.D. is dope, I think she's the best battler we got!" Shad shrugged.

The battlers began vocally protesting as JTG and Becky laughed.

"Yo hold it down, hold it down! We gotta talk about the actual battle coming up!" Shad said into the microphone.

The crowd slowly quieted down.

"What is there to talk about?" Becky asked.

Sasha rolled her eyes as JTG laughed again.

"Man, Becky, I'm excited for your debut, but Banks is coming off arguably the best round in-"

"Ever. The best round in ever." Sasha said, causing JTG, Shad, and a few people in the crowd to chuckle.

"That 3rd round she had against B-Shine is great but she's not gonna be able to replicate something like that against me, that round is like the type of shit I'D say to HER."

"First of all-"

"FIRST OF ALL!" Tamina shouted, from the background, as everyone started laughing.

"See, I got cool catchphrases, your catchphrase is trash, but anyway-"

"My catchphrase is fire."

"It's terrible. 'I got her on the ground with this shit, and she still got 2 more rounds of this shit'?"

"YIKES!" A few people shouted, finishing Becky's catchphrase.

"I haven't even performed in this country yet and people already know my shit, by the way, Yikes T-Shirts will be available soon, I'll be selling them at the venue on February 23rd, G9 Impact, Erving Place, come get your tickets." Becky smiled at the camera, as the crowd laughed.

"You just made me lose my train of thought."

"Oh, you're choking in the face-off? Don't choke again in the battle."

The people in the venue "oooh'd" as Sasha sighed.

"I choked and still won."

"You lost, clear."

"Infact, I arguably still won the round I choked in, plus the other two. But they say if you choke, you lost the round, so I'll take that."

"Your first round was so basic. The only great line you had was the Ben 10 shit, and even that sounds like something I've heard before."

"Sounds like we got a grudge match." Shad smiled.

"Nah, I don't know this woman." Sasha said, as everyone laughed.

"Mmhmm."

"No for real, like, I watched your battles, I know OF you, but I don't know you, so I can't have a grudge match with you."

"I know you very well."

Sasha lowered her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"February 23rd." Becky smiled, as people in the venue began to cheer.

"You don't know me, Becky."

"I know you VEEEERY well, Banks."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you February 23rd."

"Nigga, I don't care what bullshit gossip or dirt you're gonna try to get on me, you don't know ME."

"February 23rd." Becky repeated.

"Becky."

"February 23rd, Banks."

"You don't... know me."

"February... 23rd." Becky mocked.

The crowd started to laugh.

"I don't know what dumbass angle y-"

"I'm already in her head." Becky smiled, to JTG and Shad.

Sasha just sighed, crossing her arms, unable to hide her frustration, causing Becky to laugh.

"Keep playing with me, bitch."

"Why are you so angry?" Becky asked, barely able to speak between her own laughter.

"You don't fucking know me, so don't say that."

"Alright... February 23rd though."

"Fuck you."

"Calm down."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"In the rap battle, right?"

"THIS BATTLE IS GOING DOWN AT G9 IMPACT, ERVING PLACE, ON FEBRUARY 23RD, GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!" JTG exclaimed, while Sasha and Becky argued under the sound of the roaring crowd.

They both walked away from the table without another word to each other.

Becky approached Bayley, Charlotte, and Finn.

"Dude, she's so mad." Charlotte laughed.

"Good."

Meanwhile, Sasha approached Naomi and Tamina.

"You good?" Tamina asked.

Sasha said nothing, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked.

"Re-writing these rounds, this bitch needs to get knocked off her high horse."

Tamina smiled, while Naomi looked a bit concerned.

* * *

"Are y'all ready for this next battle!?" JTG asked, standing in the middle of the stage, holding the microphone. Shad and Becky were standing to the side of him, among the crowd of security guards and battle rappers.

The full crowd cheered.

"Coming to the stage, repping Boston, and BeanGang, give it up for my girl Gunshow!"

Tamina came onto the stage, with Naomi and Sasha behind her.

"Also coming to the stage, repping Staten Island, give it up for Mella D!"

Tamina's opponent, named Carmella, came onto the stage, with her entourage of her manager, who was fellow battle rapper Enzo (known as nZo), their bodyguard Big Cass, and her friends Nia and Alexa.

JTG pulled the coin out of his pocket for the coin toss.

"Who calling it?"

"I'll go first!" Tamina said, as the crowd cheered.

JTG turned to Carmella for approval.

"Go ahead." She shrugged.

"Aight cool! Round one it's on Gunshow, let's get it!"

JTG backed up, getting out of their way.

"What Banks be saying? First of all!" Tamina started, as the crowd cheered and laughed.

Sasha blushed a bit, cheering along with the crowd.

"First of all! Fuck you. You ain't harming me. My name Gunshow, cause I got more metal than an armory. Bullets going right into Mella D like a harmony, w-"

The crowd interrupted her to cheer, as Carmella rolled her eyes.

"Predictable."

"Shut up bitch, bullets go-"

Tamina stopped again, as the crowd laughed.

"Bullets going right into Mella D like a harmony."

"What else?" Naomi asked.

"What she gone say? "'Gunshow only raps about guns!', yeah, dumb bitch. One clip-"

Tamina stopped as the crowd laughed again, before cheering a bit.

"One clip, I'll give you a round... now it's one-zip! This battle, imma wash this bitch... after the battle, you better watch this bitch... you know when you bully white kids, they got some shit in the locker..."

The crowd chuckled a bit.

"Well try to shoot this shit up, I'm Arnold Schwarzenegger, imma get to the chopper! I-"

The crowd gave some light applause as Tamina took a sip of her water.

"I told this bitch, imma spray cans and knock her block off... She said 'spray cans? Good my spray tan was starting to wash off' and-"

The crowd laughed, as Carmella shook her head in disapproval.

"And y'all take this valley girl so seriously, till she get cut in here. I'm telling you right now, y'all gone get Snooki fucked up in here!"

The crowd cheered, as Sasha shoved Tamina.

"Let's go!" Naomi yelled.

"In real life... deadass..."

The crowd slowly started to laugh.

"In real life... deadass... you annoying... as fuck... The Mets... The Nets... The Jets... you suck! F-"

An eruption of sound from fans of the teams she mentioned booing, and everyone else cheering and laughing, interrupted Tamina.

"Aye! Aye look! Hold it down!"

Tamina waited a bit longer for the crowd to quiet down, before walking over and getting in Carmella's face.

"Fuck your personal space, I want all the room. This tool will fix Mella D, it's Auto-Tune. Get sm-"

The crowd erupted in applause.

"LET'S GOOO!" Sasha yelled.

Even Becky smirked, and nodded in approval of the line.

"Hold it down! I said this tool'll fix Mella D like Auto-Tune. Get smoked like a cigarello. I could put a shell on ya back like Donatello. Or a mouth shot, you won't be eating nothing but Jello. The nicks coming from this Rocket'll turn Carmella to Carmelo! Th-"

The crowd erupted in applause again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sasha yelled, pulling Tamina away from Carmella, as Naomi laughed.

Eventually the crowd began to quiet down, and Tamina got even closer to Carmella than before, towering over her.

"GET SMOKED LIKE A CIGARELLO! I COULD PUT A SHELL ON YA BACK LIKE DONATELLO! OR A MOUTH SHOT, YOU WON'T BE EATING NOTHING BUT JELLO! THE NICKS COMING FROM THIS ROCKET'LL TURN CARMELLA TO CARMELO! THE GAT CAN LOAD UP! I'M NOT LOSING A RAP BATTLE TO A BITCH THAT WEAR FASHION NOVA! STICK TUCK-"

Somehow, the crowd managed to cheer even louder than they had earlier, as Sasha and Naomi grabbed Tamina by the shirt.

Becky smiled, looking over at Carmella, who remained poker-faced, as Tamina high-fived audience members in the front row.

"Stick tucked! It's a stick up! In school you was too boujee to ride the bus, you got picked up!" Tamina said, almost forcing Carmella to move back because of how close she was.

"Chill, chill." Cass said, putting his arm between them, which Tamina immediately slapped away.

"Whoa, whoa!" JTG and Shad said, standing in between Cass and Tamina, as Sasha and Naomi stood side by side with her.

"Just back off a little!" Cass said.

"Nigga we battling, fuck that!" Tamina yelled, as the crowd started to cheer a bit, hyped from the commotion.

"I'm good, Cass." Carmella said, pushing him back a bit.

Cass simply put his arms in the air.

"Aight, let's get it!" JTG said into the microphone, as the crowd cheered.

Tamina stood close to Carmella again, but not as close as before.

"Where was I at?"

"She got picked up from school." Becky said.

"Right, thank you. In school you w-" Tamina began, while shaking Becky's hand as the crowd laughed.

Carmella looked at JTG and Shad, with an annoyed expression, because Tamina's round was starting to pass the time limit agreed upon in their contract.

Shad immediately tapped Tamina on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone I got 4 more bars, stick tucked! It's a stick up! In school you was too boujee to ride the bus, you got picked up! I ain't playing with this bitch! Sweepers lift her in the air like the Wicked Witch! Look at her, complaining about me all up in her fucking space! Orange you glad I ain't knock the sunburn off ya face!? BG!" Tamina said, ending her round, as the crowd cheered.

"Aight, round 1, it's on Mella D, let's go!"

"Can y'all hear me?" Carmella asked, as Tamina took a sip of her water.

The front sections of the crowd cheered.

"Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up, can y'all hear me?"

The entire crowd cheered.

"Getting a few things out of the way is something that I gotta do... Where's my manager? Yo Enzo... I gotta talk to you..."

Enzo stepped forward, standing between Tamina and Carmella.

Carmella put her arm on his shoulder as the crowd chuckled a bit.

"You book me for one more battle against a dyke, I'm dropping you." Carmella said, pointing at Tamina as the crowd laughed.

Tamina smirked, because she, much like Carmella's last opponent Deville, was a lesbian.

Carmella walked past Enzo and over to Tamina.

"And if YOU hit me up after the battle, I'm blocking you."

The crowd laughed as Tamina shrugged.

"I might." she said, causing the crowd to laugh even more.

"You think I'm joking for the battle right? Bitch please... Deville's friend request has been sitting in my notifications for 6 weeks, n-"

Carmella was interrupted by the crowd's laughter. Even Tamina laughed a bit. She waited for the crowd to die down.

"Now, I'm not homophobic, and I appreciate that G9 books me... I'm just tired of bitches rapping about shooting me for 3 rounds, then trying to eat my pussy."

The crowd howled in laughter and began cheering.

Tamina whispered something in Carmella's ear, before the crowd started to die down.

"Ew, anyway..."

The crowd began laughing again, as Tamina smirked a bit.

"Shad... JTG... I would appreciate an opponent that has no interest in fucking me... maybe if I beat her sidekick, B.A.D.'ll stop ducking me!" Carmella teased, looking at Naomi who simply shook her head no.

* * *

That night, Sasha, Naomi, and Tamina were on the way home. Tamina was driving, while Naomi rode shotgun, and Sasha rode in the back.

"Yo, why did you get so mad in the faceoff?" Naomi asked.

"She's gonna try and pull some corny ass angle exposing me for something."

"What is there to expose you about?"

"I don't know, I guess she's writing rounds based on rumors and gossip around town."

"Corny. It's not gonna hit." Tamina said, still paying attention to the road.

"It pisses me off."

Naomi looked confused.

"Why?"

"She gets crowds on her side so easily, she's gonna make up some bullshit and they're gonna eat it right up."

"You think she would do that?"

"I don't know! I don't know her!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Calm down."

Sasha took a deep breath, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I rap better than her."

"Agreed." Naomi said.

"She probably realizes I rap better and she's gonna use that as a crutch."

"Or she was just saying shit to fuck your head up. Just get on the stage and do you."

"I'm gonna try to learn some more about her."

Naomi sighed.

"Don't change your style for this battle, it's gonna backfire."

Sasha said nothing, scrolling through her phone.

* * *

"So do you actually know that girl?" Finn asked, driving the car, while Becky sat in the passenger seat. They were alone, and had just dropped off Bayley and her friends.

"Banks?"

"Yeah."

Becky smiled.

"I did my research, asked around a little bit.."

"Oh god... am I gonna have to break up a fight during your battle?"

"Possibly. I'm still putting the rounds together but she might just punch me in the middle of my 2nd."

Finn chuckled, shaking his head.


	5. Mob Ties

_**I PUT A KINDA DEPRESSING AUTHOR'S NOTE ON MY PROFILE WITH IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!**_

"BULLSHIT!" Tamina yelled at the screen, as Naomi laughed.

They were playing a video game on the couch, while Sasha sat in between them, on Naomi's laptop.

Sasha's eyes got huge.

"Uh..."

"What's up?" Naomi asked.

"So there's this Irish hip-hop news site, right..." Sasha began.

Naomi and Tamina said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"...and there's an article from like 12 months ago titled 'DFBL battle rapper Becky Balboa arrested, charged with 5 counts, including murder."

Tamina and Naomi both immediately dropped the controllers and looked at the laptop screen.

"21-year old Rebecca Quin Lynch, better known as Becky Balboa, a rising star in the UK's top rap battle league DFBL, was the 3rd person arrested this afternoon in connection to the murder of 30-year old Roland Roustein." Naomi read.

Tamina squinted at the screen, looking at Becky's mugshot.

Naomi continued reading it aloud.

"Dublin police believe that Roustein's murder was the result of an armed robbery gone wrong, and suspect that members of the Wicklow Scorpions, a street gang connected to the Irish Mob, were among the perpetrators."

"She's in a gang?" Tamina chuckled.

"With mob ties apparently." Sasha said, sarcastically.

"Lynch's full list of charges include armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, and being an accessory to second-degree murder, with additional charges of drug possession and possession of drug paraphernalia being added when she was arrested with marijuana and a bowl smoking device this evening. She is currently being held in Dóchas Centre, the largest female prison in Ireland, without bond."

Sasha looked confused.

"...so this bitch got charged with being part of a murder last year, and now all of a sudden she's free and in America?"

Tamina chuckled.

"What are you saying?" Naomi asked.

"I'm saying either she was innocent as fuck, has the best lawyer in legal history, or she snitched."

"I'm leaning towards the first one." Tamina said.

Naomi nodded.

"If she snitched on Irish Mob members, they'd put her in witness protection and have her change her name. There's no way they would let her keep battle rapping."

"Dumbass people that don't know about the law don't know that though, you could easily use this as an angle against her calling her a snitch or something." Tamina shrugged.

Sasha laughed, shaking her head no, and scrolling down on the laptop.

"Edit: On November 24th, 2017, Lynch was released from Dóchas Centre and her murder, robbery, and assault charges were all dropped due to lack of evidence. She will likely face probation and a steep fine for her drug charges. Violation of her probation or inability to pay her fine could result in 1 to 4 years of jail time." Naomi read.

"So she did 9 months... she's probably still on probation."

Tamina and Naomi simply nodded, picking up their controllers.

"So what you got so far as far as rounds?" Naomi asked.

"I took the best material from the 3 I originally wrote and put it in one round. I haven't started on the other two yet."

"Don't focus too much on all that personal shit. Make the bars dope."

"Nah, fuck that, if you come in with just bars and she comes in with an entire angle about you you're gonna die." Tamina said.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"That's not true. I say just go in and out rap her."

Tamina shrugged.

"And I say use the snitch angle."

"I'm not using the snitch angle, the crowd isn't dumb enough to believe that." Sasha said, pulling up her notes on her phone.

"You must not know that crowd very well then." Tamina laughed.

* * *

"Time." Charlotte said, finishing rapping her third round she had written for Bianca. Bayley smiled on the computer screen, while Becky looked unimpressed.

"Your strongest round is definitely your second. The first is good too but like I said, don't emphasize the wordplay too hard on the name flips, and maybe cut some of the filler out. I don't like the third at all."

"How should I change it?"

"Delete it completely and write a new round?" Becky suggested.

"I liked it." Bayley shrugged.

"I just... I don't believe any gun bars from you, so to be completely honest, when you do them I think it's borderline cringeworthy. And that's your whole third round basically."

"That's not what I wanted to hear, but I appreciate your honesty." Charlotte shrugged.

"That's what I'm here for." Becky smiled, as Bayley laughed.

"I'm still writing for Shenom. All I've got is my 1st."

"Let me hear it."

Bayley cleared her throat.

* * *

That night, Becky sat on her bed, looking at her phone, watching Ricochet's live YouTube interview with Sasha.

"What's up y'all? It's ya boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here on the phone with Banks Da Boss to discuss the upcoming G9 Judgement Day card. Banks, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, finishing up my material."

"You and Becky Balboa are locked in, the card is in 3 weeks, you feeling good?"

"Yeah, I'm already more prepared for Becky than I was for B-Shine when we battled. Me choking was definitely a very low point for me, I've been thinking about it a lot, especially since without the choke, the only debate would be whether I won 2-1 or 3-0, but with the choke people are saying it was a debatable battle and it was 2-1 either way. This time, I'm not choking."

"Fairly confident on that, it seems. That's good."

"It's not confidence, it's a fact, I'm not choking against Becky."

Becky scoffed, looking at the phone.

"How do you feel about Becky as an opponent? What challenges does she pose to you?" Ricochet asked.

"Um... charisma. She's likable. She knows how to win a crowd or a room of people over, she's a crowd pleaser. That's the only thing I can see being a problem for me. On camera, it's gonna be a clear win for me but in the building that night it's probably gonna look closer."

"Excuses already." Becky said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides that, you think it'll go your way?"

"Well it's a rap battle and I rap better than her. All that extra shit, I don't care about, she can't out rap me."

"You don't think she's a good lyricist?"

"She's a dope lyricist, the girl can rap. She's definitely my toughest competition to date, but I'm just a better rapper bar for bar. We both have that passion and the way you can feel it when we're rapping some real shit to our opponent, so I think that'll be about equal. She's proven to be a better entertainer than me and a more complete versatile battler, so I think my challenge is to show that I can evolve and adapt to any competition, and HER challenge is to prove she can actually rap with me."

"There's a few other anticipated battles on this card, let's get your opinions on them. Rush Hour is battling X, who you got?"

"Rush Hour 2-1, I'm friends with both and I think X is a more creative writer but Rush Hour just packs a lot more impactful material into a round than X does, X takes too long to get to his punches to compete with how explosive Rush Hour is."

"Flair vs Bianca Bangz?"

"Tough to say, I'm just gonna go ahead and say Flair 2-1 because Flair got to be on a G9 stage and get that huge wake-up call. I just came off my G9 debut and even though I won, the battle didn't go how I wanted it to at all, and I'm coming back 10 times stronger because of it, so I know Flair is probably feeling the same way. Bianca has only been in front of small crowds and she hasn't really impressed me even in those settings. She's super regular, I think Flair can win off creativity alone, she just needs her confidence and delivery to be there."

"Okay, okay, how about KO vs nZo?"

"KO 3-0, and-"

"Whoa! Okay!"

"That's nothing against nZo, but KO is a punchline machine, he's the cleanest puncher in G9, maybe you could argue Apollo over him, but he's just creative, consistent, and it's hard to compete against him. nZo is more versatile and he's entertaining but there's nothing he's shown in his battles that makes me think he could win a round unless KO fucks up."

"How do you feel about Shenom vs B-Shine?"

"I really like the match up. Major style clash, B-Shine is hilarious and has freestyle rebuttal ability, she'll attack who you are as a person and kinda make you look stupid, where as Shenom is just a really clean puncher with high energy. She reminds me of Gunshow at times, she gets into her shit so fast, and the momentum just continues and continues and you kinda just gotta stand there and weather the storm. I'm thinking B-Shine will get the edge, 2-1, simply cause Shenom is so one dimensional. She's a great puncher but that's all she can do."

"Okay, last but not least, Truth vs Apollo 13."

"Apollo is the most creative puncher I've ever seen, his writing is unmatched. Truth is the best performer I've ever seen, his performance is unmatched. So I think it'll come down to Truth's bars vs Apollo's performance and I think Truth will write better than Apollo will perform. I got Truth 2-1 but it's going to be crazy. Potential battle of the night."

* * *

A few days later, Sasha, Tamina, and Naomi sat in the living room, watching Becky's live YouTube interview with Ricochet.

"What's up y'all? It's ya boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here on the phone with Becky Balboa, Becky, G9 Judgement Day is in a little over 2 weeks, how ya feeling?"

"I'm just super anxious to get on stage and perform, I'm really excited for this battle."

"Glad to hear it, before we get into your battle with Banks, let's talk about some of the other battles on the card. Rush Hour vs X, who you got?"

"I like both, Rush Hour is a bit more explosive, I'll edge it to him 2-1"

"Flair vs Bianca Bangz? Horsewomen bias aside?"

"I've heard Flair's rounds, Flair 2-1. There's one round I heard that I told her was beatable, but the other two, I really don't think Bianca has anything for it."

"KO vs nZo?"

"KO 3-0, nZo is trash."

Sasha chuckled, as Tamina and Naomi laughed at Becky's bluntness.

"Damn." Ricochet said, with a bit of a laugh too.

"The way he says stuff is cool but he's lyrically a 9th grader. KO is gonna kill him."

"She's not lying." Sasha muttered, shrugging.

"Again, bias aside, Shenom vs B-Shine?"

"Shenom is a generic punchline robot, she might get a round but I doubt it. I got Shine 2-1 maybe 3-0, she understands actual battling better than Shenom, it's not just bars."

"Truth vs Apollo 13?"

"Truth is really captivating and it's amazing to watch him but with the way Apollo writes and his level of performance and delivery, I can't see Truth getting a round unless Apollo just delivers a bad round."

"She's smoking crack." Sasha said, shaking her head disapprovingly, as Naomi and Tamina laughed again.

"So you got Apollo 3-0?" Ricochet asked.

"3-0, possible 2-1 because Truth's 1st rounds are nearly unbeatable but Apollo hasn't lost a single round on G9 so..."

"Okay, what about Banks Da Boss worries you as an opponent?"

"Literally nothing."

"Wow." Tamina said as Naomi shook her head in disapproval.

"Nothing impresses you about Banks?"

"I didn't say that, you asked what worries me as an opponent. There's nothing she does that makes me say 'uh-oh, I might not be able to beat this'."

"Banks says she's a better lyricist than you."

"Banks is confused. Her strong suit is lyricism. That doesn't mean she's a better lyricist than me. Nothing she's ever said is better than my best material, you can match her best lines up side by side with mine and see she can't rap with me, she's a 1 trick pony and I do her trick better than she does it." Becky laughed.

Sasha said nothing, staring at the television smirking in disbelief and shaking her head.

"You seem to be trying to downplay Banks."

"My angles are better, my performance is better, I rap about my real life and actual things that I've actually experienced, I structure my rounds better, my wordplay isn't corny and obnoxious like her's, and I've never choked in a battle, she's gonna come to Judgement Day with the best material she's ever written and it's not gonna be enough."

"Wel-"

"Oh, and another thing, after I'm done rapping, Banks is gonna look completely different. You'll never look at her the same as a rapper because you'll understand her better."

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Elaborate?"

"You'll understand Banks' rapping style, WHY she raps the way she raps, her life outside of this fake little 'Boss' persona, WHY she doesn't just be herself in her lyrics, we're gonna have a deep conversation on stage. And it's nothing personal I have against Banks, she's just a perfect example of everything I hate about battle rap and that's why she's a perfect first opponent for me."

Sasha's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID, saw it was Shad, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yo Banks, how far are you into writing your rounds?"

"I finished all 3, why? What's up?" Sasha asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.


	6. Elena Delle Donne

Two weeks later, Sasha, Tamina, and Naomi entered the venue at Erving Place. Several rappers and their entourages were already there as JTG greeted them at the door.

"BeanGang in the building!" he exclaimed, shaking each of their hands.

"Judgement Day ready be lit, I heard the venue is gonna be full." Naomi said, as Sasha looked past JTG, spotting Becky, Finn, Bayley, her friends, Charlotte, and Dana amongst the crowd of people.

"Yeah, when the face-offs hit YouTube, tickets basically flew off the shelves."

"What's the order tonight?" Sasha asked, still looking over at Becky.

"We're gonna start off with Shine and Shenom cause that's a sure fire hit, then nZo and KO should do well with a warm crowd, then Flair and Bianca, cause we're not sure how that battle will do, if it cools off the crowd then Rush Hour and X should get the crowd back into it, then Becky and Banks, cause the crowd will be a little fatigued by that point but that's a highly anticipated battle so they'll be hype for it, then Apollo and Truth is the main event."

"Co-main event, I like that." Sasha smiled, causing JTG to laugh as Shad approached them.

"Lil homie from YouTube wants to know if he can do pre and post interviews for the battles."

"Ricochet? Yeah, bet, let him in!"

Just then, Bayley approached them.

"Banks, what's up?" she smiled, extending her hand for a handshake, as Naomi and Tamina gave nearly disgusted facial expressions.

"Sup, Shine." Sasha said casually, shaking her hand.

"Hey, guys." Bayley smiled, acknowledging Naomi and Tamina who continued to stare at her disapprovingly. Bayley nervously chuckled and walked away.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"She's in Becky's crew, the fuck is she dapping you up for?" Tamina asked, as Naomi laughed.

"Shine is cool." Sasha shrugged.

* * *

About an hour later, the venue was roaring with the sounds of the full crowd talking amongst each other. Meanwhile, backstage, all of the battlers and VIP members stood, ready for the event to begin.

"Yo, what is up? It's your boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here backstage at G9 Judgement Day with Shenom and B-Shine who are about to open the event, how ya guys feeling?"

"She's dead, that funny shit won't work tonight." Ember said, as the music on stage began playing, signaling JTG and Shad to come out and hype the crowd.

Bayley simply laughed.

"Just remember you said that." she smiled.

* * *

"Y'all ready for this first battle!?" Shad asked.

The crowd erupted in cheers. BeanGang was standing towards the middle of the stage.

"Coming to the stage, repping Philadelphia, and the Horsewomen, give it up for B-Shine!" JTG said.

Bayley came onto the stage, with her skating friends, Charlotte and Becky behind her.

"Also coming to the stage, repping Dallas, give it up for Shenom!"

Ember came onto the stage, by herself, without an entourage.

JTG pulled the coin out of his pocket for the coin toss.

"Who calling it?"

"Go ahead." Bayley said, pointing at Ember.

"Tails."

JTG flipped the coin and Shad picked it up.

"It's heads!" Shad said.

"What you wanna do Shine?" JTG asked.

Bayley pointed at Ember again.

"Alright, B-Shine won the coin toss, she chose Shenom to go first, let's get it."

"I heard your name is Bayley..."

"Facts!" Bayley said, as the crowd laughed.

"...damn, Bayley."

The crowd laughed as Ember dramatically paused.

"She had a debatable with Banks, and y'all decided to amp Bayley... stamp Bayley... you the type to wanna be with hood niggas... then catch a bullet that wasn't meant for you like Champ Bailey , y-"

The crowd interrupted Ember to cheer. Becky struggled to remain stone-faced and not react, but Bayley smiled and even clapped.

"Aye! Aye hold it down! Aye! You know it's lit! Fuck your rounds, you shouldn't have wrote the shit! You went from battling a bitch that choked, to a battler that'll choke a bitch! I hope-"

The crowd cheered even louder as Sasha smirked a bit.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!" Ember yelled, hyping up the crowd even more as they cheered even louder.

She waited for the crowd to die down.

"You know it's lit! Fuck your rounds, you shouldn't have wrote the shit! You went from battling a bitch that choked..."

"To a battler that'll choke a bitch!" the crowd yelled.

"I hope you got a lotta heart! A 9'll spark! Or this skating bitch can go from Tony Hawk to a Tomahawk! G-"

The crowd interrupted Ember again as she took a drink of water. Bayley smiled, feeling the adrenaline from the crowd's electric reactions.

"Go from Tony Hawk to a Toma- Nigga gats is spitting. Grab the Smith and. Split ya shit... nigga that's division. Scope on it... nigga that's precision. Letting em go... nigga that's permission, go ahead-"

The crowd briefly cheered a bit, before letting her continue.

"Go ahead, bring that comedian shit. Try to laugh with me, you won't last with me. I'm not Banks Da Boss. Dumb bitch, you gotta RAP with me!"

Tamina flipped her off as Sasha rolled her eyes at Ember.

"You gone get this work, like the faculty. Charlie, Dennis and Dee, I keep a MAC with me. Any disrespect? Choppa rip ya neck, you hit the deck. Killing 99% when I spray, I'm tryna disinfect!"

Ember paused for a second or two expecting a bigger reaction that she got, before continuing as Bayley laughed at the brief awkward pause.

"Your face looks like... permanent seasonal depression, I-"

The crowd laughed a bit.

"Your face looks like... permanent seasonal depression, I'm squeezing on a weapon. Eddie Gordo, I had to sneak the TEC in. All the-"

The crowd gave a solid reaction for that bar.

"WAKE UP!" Ember yelled.

"They're awake, trust me." Bayley said, as a few people chuckled.

"Eddie Gordo, I had to sneak the TEC in. All these G9 battlers? Imma leave em sliced in sections. Ushering in a new era... nigga these are my confessions!"

The crowd gave another solid reaction.

"THESE ARE MY CONFESSIONS! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I SAID ALL I COULD SAY-" Shad and JTG sang, while laughing, during the crowd's cheering. The crowd died down.

"I'm not gone say you trash... but honestly I'm not sold. I mean yeah, you B-Shine, but all that glitters is not gold. You look like a bitch. You sound like a bitch. You rap like a bitch... time, bitch!"

The crowd laughed a bit, slightly disappointed by the short time limits for this battle.

"Alright y'all, round 1, it's on B-Shine!"

"You said something about Usher right? The baby 9'll clap... yeah the little jawn, I take that and rewind it back!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, giving Bayley a huge reaction for her freestyle rebuttal as everyone on stage went crazy, except Tamina, who simply nodded in approval, and Ember, who rolled her eyes.

"Chill! Chill! I didn't even start my round yet, wait!" Bayley yelled, laughing, trying to calm the crowd down as Sasha and Naomi simply looked at each other, agreeing on how much they liked the line.

The crowd slowly died down.

"You also said 'Eddie Gordo, I had to sneak the TEC in'... you a loser... I could beat you with my bare hands... like Kuma!"

The crowd erupted again, almost louder than before.

"GOOOOO!" Sasha yelled as the crowd continued to cheer.

"THAT'S TWO!" Becky and Charlotte exclaimed, motioning the number 2 with their hands to the camera, as the after effects of Bayley's 2nd freestyle rebuttal still rang through the venue.

"Relax! Ayo!" Bayley said, trying to regain the crowd's attention.

"Hold it down!" JTG said into the mic.

The crowd slowly quieted down.

"...those freestyles... were just to show you, you can't phase me... oh, and I'm in the Bronco with two 4s, yeah I am Champ Bailey! Now-"

The crowd cheered as Becky, Charlotte and JTG held up the number 3.

"THAT'S THREE OF THEM THANGS! THAT'S THREE OF THEM THANGS!" JTG yelled, as Bayley smiled.

"NOW let's start the round! We ready!?" Bayley asked.

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Sooooo... Shenom... Like a female phenom?... And I'm supposed to believe you'll air a Smith?... Bitch dream on! You-"

Bayley was interrupted by the crowd cheering.

"Aerosmith!? Dream on!? Go!" Sasha exclaimed, as Becky smiled a bit, looking at Sasha, wondering why she was cheering on Bayley so much.

"You wanna hear how you rap?... HEADSHOT! Wig flying! Gun Big! Chris Wallace! Ride on em! Big milage! Bucks coming! Big wallet!"

A few people chuckled at Bayley's impression of Ember's rapid pace punchline style.

"Adjectives for you... nerd, basic, plain. You are the human version of a word association game, and I-"

Bayley paused as the crowd laughed and cheered a bit.

"Adjectives for you... nerd, basic, plain. You are the human version of a word association game, and I feel like you think this is a cake walk... Nah, more John Travolta, Nick Cage... I'm tryna knock ya face off! Y-"

Bayley briefly paused for the light reaction from the crowd.

"You expect that comedy shit? Nah, not today! After your last battle? I got a lot to say! Cause Flair is in the squad now... so this shit is personal! Becky picked the church for you, I picked out the hearse for you! I'm murking you, throw you out the window from the curtain view! When you hit the ground? It's gone get even worse for you! I'll cock back my fist... give you the meanest right! Becky's drunk Irish ass will break a bottle of whiskey and stab you, we don't need a knife! The-"

The crowd laughed and cheered.

"What else?" Becky asked.

"Then in the mist of getting stomped out? You hear 'you really think you need ya life?'... Then Flair is the last thing you see, I think she sees the light! Y-"

The crowd reacted solidly and a few people went "WOOOOO!" as Charlotte smiled.

"You little punchline munchkin..."

The crowd laughed.

"...fucking punchkin..."

The crowd laughed even harder, before cheering as Bayley stood, smiling.

"Aye.. you little punchline munchkin... fucking punchkin... I'll buck it at ya door with a mask on, you don't gotta carve a pumpkin! You got me in a whole different mind! Cubic zirconia to diamonds, this a whole different Shine! So let me know when you're done spitting that trash, cause you got 2 more rounds of me whipping that ass! Philly."

The crowd cheered as Bayley shook hands with Charlotte and Becky before grabbing her bottle of water.

"Round 2, it's on Shenom, let's go!"

"Fight back!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Ember cleared her throat.

"I heard your name is Bayley..."

"Not true." Bayley said, taking another sip of water as the crowd laughed.

"...I heard your name is Bayley... like Bailey's Irish Cream... and that's all you rhyming bout... I mean, Becky this... Becky that... I think you got her Irish Cream inside ya mouth! Le-"

The crowd erupted in applause as Sasha laughed and Becky smirked a bit.

"You think you're the only one that can freestyle, bitch?" Ember asked, as Bayley said nothing, simply drinking her water as the crowd slowly died down.

"Leave Becky and Flair out of this... or its gone be more victims... And the new name of ya group... gone be the headless horsewomen! N-"

The crowd cheered even louder as Shenom took a sip of her own water.

"Now look. I heard ya name is Bayley... that's a boy name, I let-"

The crowd laughed a bit, as Bayley nodded.

"I heard ya name is Bayley! That's a boy name, I let a toy flame like Hot Wheels! Anything my eyes see, the glock kills! I pop steel! You're like El Chupacabra... you not real! Banks told you-"

Ember paused, as the crowd reacted slightly to the El Chupacabra bar.

"Banks told you, you are a fucking skater. Give that gangsta stuff up. Rap about hitting a nollie pop shuvit or shut the fuck up! Y-"

The crowd cheered again as Bayley smirked a bit.

* * *

nZo and KO shook hands on stage at the end of their battle as the crowd cheered. Both rappers and their entourages began to clear the stage.

"Y'all ready to get into this next battle!?" Shad asked.

The crowd cheered again, Sasha came back to the front of the group of people on stage while Tamina and Naomi remained backstage talking to people.

"Coming to the stage, repping Knoxville, Tennesse, making her G9 debut! Give it up for Bianca Bangz!"

Bianca and her small entourage walked onto the stage.

"Now... coming to the stage, repping that Queen City, Charlotte, North Carolina... also repping the Horsewomen... give it up for Flair!"

Charlotte came out on stage, with Becky and Bayley returning to the stage as well.

"Who's calling it?" JTG asked.

"Heads."

"Bianca got heads." Shad said as JTG flipped the coin.

They both looked down at it.

"It's heads." they said in unison.

"It's on her." Bianca said, nodding in Charlotte's direction.

"Bianca won the coin toss, she chose Flair to go first! Let's get it! Round 1!"

"Y'all can hear me?" Charlotte asked.

Only the front sections of the crowd cheered.

"Yo, turn Flair's mic up!... go head test it?"

"Hear me now? Hear me now?"

The entire crowd cheered approvingly as Flair nodded, before walking over to Bianca

"You should be scared bitch... Especially if you think this is some Shenom vs Flair shit... They're gonna watch this footage and try to piece together what happened to you... like Blair Witch, y-"

The crowd reacted a bit.

"Go." Becky said.

"You're gonna try that played out white girl angle, despite your name sake... You know? Bianca? An Italian cognate of the word white? Lemme change pace. Pistol blow, hit ya folks, make ya frame shake! Dic-"

The crowd gave a very loud reaction as Sasha raised her eyebrows, smiling, impressed with the line.

"Run it back." Becky whispered in Charlotte's ear as a few people on stage and a few people in the crowd did the Hit Dem Folks dance while the crowd slowly quieted down.

"Hold it down! I said, you're gonna try that played out white girl angle, despite your name sake... You know? Bianca? An Italian cognate of the word white? Lemme change pace. Pistol blow, hit ya folks-"

"MAKE YA FRAME SHAKE!" The crowd, Sasha, Bayley and Becky yelled.

"Dictionary, you're a bitch, and I'm bitter, we're on the same page, the fl- yeah. Yup." Charlotte nodded, as the crowd slowly began to cheer, catching the dictionary line slightly late.

"Dictionary, you're a bitch, and I'm bitter, we're on the same, the flame raise, just to smack you with it, I'm not kidding. Yeah, white girl will leave ya nose bloody, stop sniffing. And-"

Charlotte paused again for applause, as Bianca nervously looked out into the packed crowd.

"Stop sniffing! And stop bitching! 'It's not fair, I should've BEEN on G9! I won battler of the month on Blues Battle League like three times!' Nobody gives a fuck."

The crowd chuckled a bit.

"That league is dead, stop. And I'm too smart to be out here giving out head shots, that's attempted murder, so I asked my Dad, how many leg shots? He told me 'Well Charlotte, I figure four'll make her leg lock!'"

The crowd erupted in applause, giving their biggest reaction of the night up to that point as Sasha gave Charlotte a huge shove.

"The building is shaking right now!" Bayley exclaimed, slapping Charlotte's hand as the crowd kept cheering and wooing.

"Hold it down!" Charlotte yelled, as the crowd continued cheering.

She took a sip of water as the crowd slowly stopped.

"...I asked my Dad, how many leg shots? He told me, Well Charlotte, I-"

"FIGURE FOUR'LL MAKE HER LEG LOCK!" everyone except Bianca and her entourage yelled.

"Wooooo!" Charlotte said, as the crowd laughed, and began wooing again.

"Go." Becky smiled.

"Aye, Banks Da Boss voice, you already know you lost now, Shenom said I'm the battle rap Taylor Swift... I shook it off now, a-"

The crowd cheered and laughed as Sasha simply smirked.

"Banks Da Boss voice, you already know you lost now, Shenom said I'm battle rap's Taylor Swift, I shook it off now, the 9 iron put a hole in one, it's golf now, or the 16 throwing bullets like Jared Goff now! We were supposed to battle last event, but you didn't bother. Clayton Kershaw, you been a dodger, beating you? Honestly? Child's play, you been a toddler, I should've just pulled up to this event and rocked Bangz like Emma Roberts!"

Some of the crowd laughed a bit.

"So go ahead, white girl this, white girl that tonight. Pokemon should've told you Bianca's just gonna talk about black and white, time."

The crowd applauded as Charlotte took a sip of her water.

"Round 1 it's on Bianca, let's go!"

"We got the Tennessee punchline lander, on G9, it's about time they get this on camera."

Bianca paused but got no crowd reaction.

"G9? Panasonic camera? Look I'll put hands on you, you get clocked, like kids in school learning to tell the time, why the FUCK... am I rapping... against Elena Delle Donne? Wh-"

The entire crowd laughed, as Charlotte turned to Becky and Bayley.

"Who's Elena Delle Donne?" she mouthed.

Becky shrugged, while Bayley almost couldn't stop laughing.

"She's a tall ass blonde basketball player." Bayley whispered in her ear, before the crowd quieted down.

"Why the fuck they got me rapping against Elena Delle Donne, which- nevermind, you already joined a whole crew, I don't need to do that, I stand on my own two, let 3 ring, Kobe, '02, my shit more super than what you sayin', you ain't Goku."

The crowd barely reacted as Bianca paused.

"Elena Delle Donne, nevermind, you already joined a whole crew, I don't need to do that, I stand on my own two, let 3 ring, Kobe, '02, my shit more super than what you sayin', you ain't Goku... My shit more super than what you sayin', Goku..."

The crowd became restless as Bianca paused again.

"HOLD IT DOWN!" Shad said into the mic as the rowdy crowd began to heckle Bianca a bit, who simply just kept mumbling the Goku line to herself.

"It's okay, just get it back, calm down." Charlotte muttered, patting Bianca on the back.

Bianca continued to mutter the line to herself for about another 50 seconds.

"...fuck it." Bianca said, grabbing her water as the crowd booed.

"Round 2, it's on Flair, let's go!"

Charlotte slowly waited for the crowd to stop booing Bianca.

"HOLD IT DOWN!" JTG said into the mic.

After a few more seconds they began to stop.

"They say you rap crazy, Bangz! Bangz craaaazy, craaaazy, BANGZ!"

The crowd laughed.

"Well you do! I mean, listen, you are the most creative person in fucking rap. You battled a girl named Storm, and said 'bullets'll rain, Storm!'... how'd you come up with that!?" Charlotte asked as the crowd applauded and laughed even louder.

* * *

"It's your boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here backstage at G9 Judgement Day with Banks Da Boss and Becky Balboa, these two ladies are about to take the stage in arguably the most highly anticipated battle on this entire card, how ya guys feeling?"

"I'm ready." Sasha shrugged.

"It's showtime." Becky smiled at the camera.

"Not many words from either, it looks like they're ready to do all their talking on the stage."

Bayley ran up behind Becky and Sasha

"Becky, they're about to announce you!"

"Oh shit, let's go." Becky said, as they both ran towards the stage.

Sasha looked at them before turning back to the camera.

"This thing still on?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Sasha crouched down, getting close to the camera.

"BeanGang, bitch." she said, as Ricochet laughed.


	7. Polls

"This was voted the most highly anticipated battle on the Twitter polls! Coming to the stage, repping Dublin, Ireland! Also repping the Horsewomen! And making not only her G9 debut, but her American battle rap debut! Give it up for Becky Balboa!" JTG said.

Becky came onto the stage, with Finn, Charlotte and Bayley behind her.

"Also coming to the stage! You might've seen her last battle on Worldstar, Twitter, Instagram, everywhere! Reppin Boston, Massachusetts, also repping that BeanGang, give it up for Banks Da Boss!"

Sasha, Naomi and Tamina came out on the stage.

The crowd cheered as Sasha and Becky simply stood face to face, as JTG and Shad got hype about the insane amount of energy in the room already.

JTG pulled the coin out of his pocket for the coin toss.

"Who calling it?"

Neither girl said anything, continuing to stare each other down as the crowd cheered again.

Shad stood in between them, separating the girls a bit as the anxious crowd started to die down.

"It's time to flip the coin, who calling?" JTG repeated.

"I got tails." Becky said.

"Becky got tails."

JTG flipped the coin and Sasha grabbed it out of mid-air.

"FIRST OF ALL!" Sasha said, as the crowd erupted in applause at her bold move.

"LET'S GO, BANKS!" Tamina yelled, as JTG and Shad whispered to Becky, making sure she was okay with Sasha going first. She nodded, as the crowd continued to lose their minds in excitement.

"Banks chose to go first! Round 1, let's go!" JTG said into the mic.

"First of all! Becky Balboa? Let me prove to you I'm way better. Imma beat ya Irish ass, this McGregor vs Mayweather! I-"

The crowd cheered as Sasha walked to the front of the stage, simply staring into the YouTube camera, mouthing the words "Every. Fucking. Bar."

"First of all! Becky Balboa? Let me prove to you I'm way better. Imma beat ya Irish ass, this-"

"MCGREGOR vs MAYWEATHER!" the crowd yelled.

"I'll let the K stretch ya, everyone around me tucking arms, serial killers, turn ya marshmallow into Lucky Charms."

The crowd cheered as Becky looked extremely bored and disinterested.

"You will get fucking harmed, you in MY country, on MY stage, you thought I WOULD share? Y'all drinking too much Lemonade if you thought Becky would be GOOD HERE! Get it? Lemonade? Becky with the good hair? A-"

The crowd cheered again as Naomi shoved her.

"Talk that Beyoncé shit!" Tamina said, as Becky scoffed.

"You will get fucking harmed, you in my country, on my stage, and thought I would share? Y'all drinking too much Lemonade if you thought Becky would be good here! Get it? Beyoncé? Lemonade? Becky with the good hair? And this tall blonde bitch went and joined her, I bet you would, Flair!" Sasha said, walking past Becky, standing in front of Charlotte and Bayley.

"B-Shine, I actually had respect for you... but now I'm mad at you... What y'all WWA?... Wiggers With Attitude? You-"

The crowd laughed and began to cheer as Sasha returned to her side of the stage.

"I'm Puerto Rican by the way!" Bayley yelled.

"Shut up Shine, What y'all WWA? Wiggers With Attitude? You think y'all the Beastie Girls or something? You licensed to ill?"

The crowd laughed again.

"Well with this gun? I'm Gladys Knight... I got a license to kill, for real!"

The crowd cheered again, as Becky shrugged.

"Meh." she said, still appearing unimpressed.

"For real! I'm fucking deadly! Cause my niggas in the building, and they're fucking ready! So go ahead, do something, I want you test me! It's a full house, and we'll be all over Becky like Uncle Jessie! I-"

People backstage could feel the walls shaking from the crowd's insane reaction as Tamina and Naomi grabbed Sasha's shirt, pulling her away from Becky.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naomi yelled as the crowd continued cheering.

Becky remained poker face, despite the huge reaction from the crowd, meanwhile Bayley and Charlotte struggled not to react themselves. JTG and Shad jumped around on stage as many of the battlers on stage reached out to slap Sasha's hand.

"Hold it down!" Sasha yelled.

The crowd slowly quieted down as Sasha took a sip of her water bottle.

"I'm fucking deadly, my niggas in the building, and they're fucking ready. So go ahead, do something, I want you test me. It's a full house, and we'll be all over Becky like-"

"UNCLE JESSIE!" the crowd yelled.

"I ain't come to play tonight. I keep the cartridge, like Sonic & Knuckles, I'm Sega nice, you-"

The crowd gave a small reaction.

"It's too much, it's too many bars." Sasha bragged, slapping hands with Naomi.

"I ain't come to play tonight. I keep the cartridge, like Sonic & Knuckles, I'm Sega nice, you must be a fucking cokehead if you think you won't get played tonight. Hit me up after the battle... it's like Popeyes, you know the Beans stay with rice, I could hook you up. I know a coke fiend when I see one, and that's you boo. Playing with the Irish snow? That's what you do, I earned my stripes like Steve Buscemi in Reservoir Dogs, taking jewels, dude, you earned your stripes like Steve too... off blues clues, I'm-"

The crowd laughed a bit. Becky yawned.

"I earned my stripes like Steve Buscemi in Reservoir Dogs, taking jewels, dude, you earned your stripes like Steve too... off blues clues, I'm just like Clyde how I glide... with the .22, Mission Impossible, I'm like Tom how I cruise through, you ho-"

The crowd gave a very light reaction, which Sasha paused for.

"I earned my stripes like Steve Buscemi in Reservoir Dogs, taking jewels, dude, you earned your stripes like Steve too... off blues clues, I'm just like Clyde how I glide... with the .22, Mission Impossible, I'm like Tom how I cruise thru. You homesick? I got the perfect shit to suit you. You'll get popped and rocked like The Script and U2! You will get murked! The movies should've told you Balboa lose in the first! You know? Rocky series, Balboa lose in the first? J-"

The crowd reacted as Becky shook her head in disapproval.

"You will get murked. The movies should've told you Balboa lose in the first. You know? Rocky series, Balboa lose in the first? Just like this battle, Balboa losing the first. Shotgun! Been in the car, aim for her heart. DOOT DOOT! Like Kendrick Lamar, sending her far, wait... correct me if I'm wrong... Isn't Becky slang for..."

The crowd laughed as Sasha put on a sarcastic thinking facial expression.

"...nevermind, razor slit her throat, now the line drawn. Decapitate her... now I got Becky head like the Plies song!"

The crowd cheered but Sasha continued to rap over them.

"That's my time, you already know you lost now! If they ask who it was, it was that lightskin bitch from Boss Town! Easy!"

"Round 1, it's on Becky! Let's go!" JTG said over the cheering crowd as Tamina and Naomi celebrated with Sasha.

Becky simply stood, facing the crowd, holding her index finger over her lips.

The anxious crowd slowly quieted down, but Becky still stood, holding her finger over her lips.

The crowd went completely silent, and Becky smiled.

"G9, thanks for having me, I've been waiting for a chance to rhyme again... rest in peace to my little brother, Wesley... hip hop always inspired him... and before I went to jail... I would rock stages time and time again... And if you couldn't tell up to this point in the battle? Yes. I'm from Ireland."

The crowd laughed, before beginning to cheer.

"Let's go, Becks!" Charlotte yelled as Bayley clapped.

Becky turned her attention from the crowd to Sasha.

"See... WE'RE the original Celtics, Boston is just the imitators..."

The crowd laughed again and Sasha involuntarily smirked before returning to her poker face.

"I'll start painting this picture for you all, and finish later, something like a procrastinating illustrator... I live and breathe this for real, they're just hooked up to ventilators! Rappers playing a character on this stage is something I'm not one of... I haven't even acknowledged you yet, cause this battle's about me, you're just the bitch I'm standing in front of! Th-"

The crowd interrupted Becky to cheer.

"This battle should be titled: 'Hmmm, can Becky adjust to an American crowd? Let's see'... Well I'm not toning down me accent, this crowd is gonna have to adjust to me!"

The crowd cheered even louder at Becky's confidence.

Becky took off her jacket and the crowd cheered even more as she began bouncing in place.

"GOOO!" Bayley yelled, as Becky handed her jacket to Finn, who was proudly smiling at Becky's ability to amp up the crowd.

"So you're Banks Da Boss... from BeanGang!? That's something I don't understand! Banks Da Boss!? Bitch you're third in command! And there's only three of you in that little Boston crew! So Banks Da Boss!? Banks The Boss of WHO!? Y-"

The crowd erupted in cheers and people backstage could once again feel the walls shaking.

"YOOOOO!" Shad yelled, running backstage as a few of the battlers on stage, including Charlotte and Bayley grabbed Becky's shirt, hyping her up.

The look on Sasha's face showed she knew how effective the bar was.

"You know what!? No, nope! I'm not even gonna go there, listen!" Becky yelled over the roaring crowd.

"HOLD IT DOWN!" JTG said into the mic with a bit of a laugh as Shad returned to the stage.

The crowd slowly quieted back down.

"You know what!? This round... I'll play your game, and spit ignorant shit! Cause it's a lot easier when you really been through that shit! You used to run home from school, sit down, and put on SpongeBob! I used to run home from school and put on a ski mask like The Slump God! Dr-"

The crowd once again gave a huge reaction.

"I'm not done, listen!" Becky yelled.

The crowd continued to cheer before they slowly quieted down.

"Drive-by shootings, they called us the motor squad! Sometimes, we had to pull up twice, that's voter fraud! Whoa!"

The crowd reacted again as Sasha used all her willpower to keep a poker face. Naomi cringed and nodded bit in approval of the line.

"Whoa!" Becky repeated as the crowd slowly began to quiet down.

"Woah! That was cold!... But you ain't even peep how we messing with the poles! Notice how I-"

About a third of the crowd understood the line and had a bit of a delayed reaction while the rest didn't get it.

"Oh shit, the polls!" said Nia (a battler from Hawaii known as Jax), who was amongst the VIP members on stage.

More of the crowd started to understand the line and react as Becky simply waited for them to quiet down, which they did.

"Notice how I didn't do that annoying you do, right?... Where you gotta repeat every decent line you do twice?... And for some reason you always do it at the worst times... Get it? You know how-Bitch we understood it the first time!"

The crowd erupted in laughter and applause.

"It's 1-0 already!" Bayley said.

Becky again waited for the crowd to quiet down before continuing.

"Your name is Sasha right? Fuck what Sasha say, I let a chopper spray... now you fucked... in front of everybody... Sasha Grey! I-"

The crowd gave another building shaking reaction, the biggest one of the battle up to that point as even Tamina had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Sasha simply tried to laugh it off as the crowd and everyone on stage except BeanGang continued to go insane.

Eventually the crowd began to calm down.

"Look-"

"YOU WON THE ROUND ALREADY!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"I know, but I'm not done! Look!" Becky said as the crowd cheered again.

"Let's gooooo!" Bayley yelled, clapping.

"Say it again!?" Becky asked.

The crowd roared in approval.

"Chopper spray! Now you fucked... in front of everybody..."

"SASHA GREY!" the crowd yelled.

"I got a clip that looks like a fucking hockey stick! Ask me how long..."

"HOW LONG!?" the crowd yelled.

"Longer than X-Men: Apocalypse! B-"

The crowd erupted in cheers again as Becky walked over to Sasha and leaned close.

"This is my fucking stage now." Becky said in Sasha's ear.

Sasha shook her head no.

"Never."

"Yes the fuck it is."

"Absolutely not." Sasha said, as the crowd continued cheering.

"BANKS! BANKS!" Becky yelled, trying to get the crowd's attention.

"YO, HOLD IT DOWN, Y'ALL!" JTG said into the handheld mic.

The crowd slowly quieted down.

"Banks! How are you the boss of your crew when you're number three though? Fuck that, tell all the Beans it's a wrap, burrito, y-"

The crowd cheered a bit for the bar as Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Fucking trash." she said.

"Banks! How are you the boss of your crew when you're number three though? Fuck that, tell all the Beans it's a wrap, burrito, y'all don't even want a little beef, taquitos. B.-"

The crowd gave another light reaction as Becky simply smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I hate running it back but I gotta get through the whole thing." she laughed, looking at Charlotte and Bayley.

"Fuck it, run it back!" Bayley laughed back.

"Yo! Banks! How are you the boss of your crew when you're number three though? Fuck that, tell all the Beans it's a wrap, burrito, y'all don't even want a little beef, taquitos. B.A.D. and Gunshow take care of you, you freeload. All that money is not yo cheese, Doritos. Tonight-"

The crowd gave a light reaction and after a brief pause, Becky decided to rap through it.

"Tonight, I'm on your ass, the speedos! Off ya set-"

The crowd again interrupted Becky to cheer as she laughed and shrugged.

"Baaaaanks!" Becky yelled as Sasha turned to Naomi and Tamina.

"Am I hating or are they gassing the fuck out of her right now?" Sasha asked.

"She was going crazy at first but now it's gas." Naomi said.

"Banks! How are you the boss of your crew when you're number three though? Fuck that, tell all the Beans it's a wrap-"

"BURRITO!" the crowd yelled.

"Y'all don't even want a little beef-"

"TAQUITOS!"

"B.A.D. and Gunshow take care of you-"

"YOU FREELOAD!"

"All that money is not yo cheese-"

"DORITOS!"

"Tonight, I'm on your ass-

"THE SPEEDOS!"

"Off ya set, and watch em take off, The Migos, tha-"

The crowd erupted in applause, interrupting Becky.

"1-0! SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Becky yelled, before bending down and hi-fiving the crowd members in the front row.

The crowd continued to cheer as Becky took a sip of water, while Sasha looked a bit bothered by the crowd being so active and excited throughout Becky's round.

"Alright, one more time, I like that crowd participation, you guys ready!?" Becky asked.

The crowd roared in approval.

"Banks! How are you the boss of your crew when you're number three though? Fuck that, tell all the Beans it's a wrap-"

"BURRITO!"

"Y'all don't even want a little beef-"

"TAQUITOS!"

"B.A.D. and Gunshow take care of you-"

"YOU FREELOAD!"

"All that money is not yo cheese-"

"DORITOS!"

"Tonight, I'm on your ass-

"THE SPEEDOS!"

"Off ya set, and watch em take off-"

"THE MIGOS!"

"That's after I pull up with a Revolver, like The Beatles! I already got her on the ground with this shit!... And this bitch got whole another two rounds of this shit!"

"YIKES!" Becky and the crowd said in unison.

The crowd cheered again as Becky celebrated with Charlotte and Bayley.

"That round was fucking crazy!" Charlotte smiled.

"Hold it down, y'all! Round 2, it's on Banks Da Boss, let's goooo!"

Sasha stood, saying nothing, with a very serious facial expression, as the crowd slowly quieted down.

"Don't choke." Becky said, causing a few people to chuckle, as Sasha remained silent.

The crowd went completely silent as Sasha stood still, just staring at Becky, before clearing her throat.

"That raound wus fookin' insayne." Sasha said, in a perfect Irish accent as the crowd burst into laughter which eventually turned to cheers.

"Let's go, Banks!" Naomi laughed. Charlotte, Bayley and even Finn got a good chuckle out of it.

"That raound wus fookin' insayne... yur a tallanted mudderfooker."

The crowd laughed again, while Sasha remained straight faced. Becky simply rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Like wow... we were really cooming at eachudder."

The crowd laughed once again, as Becky sarcastically clapped.

"My mayine point of this raound..."

Becky broke, finally laughing a bit, as the crowd laughed again. Sasha broke as well, unable to contain her smile as the crowd began to cheer.

"My main point of this round... is to prove you're a fucking joke. And JTG and Shad, are trying to shove you down our fucking throats."

"FACTS!" Bianca yelled from within the VIP crowd on stage.

"You are NOT fire, you're barely buffing smoke. An alcoholic that sniffs white? That's a whole new meaning of Rum and Coke. Now I know at this point you're probably wondering why I keep calling you a cokehead..."

The crowd laughed as Becky nodded her head yes.

"...but that's the only way I can explain why you bounce around the stage so hype." Sasha said, physically mocking Becky's tendency to bounce in place or pace around the stage while she rapped.

The crowd laughed, but Becky looked unimpressed.

"And as far as the alcoholism... that's just an Irish stereotype." Sasha shrugged.

The crowd laughed again as Becky took a sip of water.

"I'mma keep going with the Irish jokes..."

"They're corny." Becky said.

"Stop talking while I'm rapping." Sasha said, beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry. They are though." Becky shrugged.

Sasha got in Becky's face.

"I'mma keep going with the Irish jokes! ...and I won't even quit! ...you ginger, leprechaun hat wearing, potato eating bitch!"

Everyone in the entire venue burst into laughter, except Becky, who simply emotionlessly stared Sasha down.

"GOOOO!" Tamina yelled, grabbing Sasha's shirt.

"Hold it down! I'mma keep going with the Irish jokes and I won't even quit! You ginger! ...leprechaun hat wearing!"

"POTATO EATING BITCH!" the crowd said, along with Sasha.

"Y-" Sasha started, before laughing as the crowd laughed again.

Becky simply smirked and nodded.

"You ginger, leprechaun hat wearing, potato eating bitch, you don't let the heat go blast... You better lead me to your pot of gold or imma beat yo ass! I swear to god!" Sasha said, as the crowd laughed.

They began to quiet down as Sasha began rapping again.

"I swear to god! Don't tell me 'Oh Banks, Irish people be fighting good!' Irish? I-rish a nigga would!"

The crowd laughed with a few cheers.

"You got this team behind you, looking like a private school class on picture day..." Sasha said, looking at Bayley and Charlotte again as the crowd once again laughed, loving Sasha's very lighthearted second round.

"I just see three squares, like when you on Madden tryna pick the play! My-"

The crowd cheered a bit.

"TALK THAT MADDEN SHIT!" Naomi and Tamina laughed in unison.

"You got this team behind you, looking like a private school class on picture day. I just see three squares, like when you on Madden tryna pick the play! My team worrying about the cops raiding the spot, so we gotta stash the bricks away... serving 6 days a week like Chick-fil-A! Y-"

The crowd gave a huge reaction as Naomi shoved Sasha and many people on stage slapped Sasha's hand. Even Becky nodded in approval of the line.

"My team worrying about the cops raiding the spot, so we gotta stash the bricks away! Serving 6 days a week like-"

"CHICK-FIL-A!" The crowd yelled

"You look like you listen to Imagine Dragons on the way to class, well-"

The crowd laughed again.

"Is that a fact or naw!?" Sasha asked.

The crowd cheered and laughed some more, as Bayley struggled to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"You look like you listen to Imagine Dragons on the way to class, well, IMAGINE me DRAGGIN' you off this stage and beating your ass! If-"

The crowd cheered and laughed even more.

"If one more person says Becky's the new face G9, imma scream!"

Sasha walked closer to Becky, loudly sniffing her.

"You smell like cultural appropriation and Irish Cream!"

Becky even laughed with the crowd this time, as they began to cheer.

"I said, if one more person says Becky's the new face G9, imma scream!" Sasha rapped over the cheering crowd.

They realized she was rapping again and quieted down.

"You smell like cultural appropriation and Irish Cream, to be completely honest, ...you should've no showed. I found out all about your second round, so go ahead, tell me something about my life that I don't know."

Charlotte and Bayley looked extremely confused, as Becky's face briefly lit up with concern before she instinctively snapped back into her emotionless expression. JTG also looked a bit confused, and Shad remained straight faced.

"How my Mom's a recovering addict and used to be homeless in SoHo...how my Dad used to-You know what? Fuck that entire second round you wrote down! You can't breakdown somebody's life that already broke down!"

The crowd cheered, as Becky looked very calm, but was secretly panicking.

"At the faceoff, you said 'I hope you don't choke', wow! Bitch I bet you wish I would've choked now!"

The crowd erupted in more cheers and the backstage walls began shaking from the sound again.

Sasha waited for the crowd to quiet down as Tamina and Naomi took turns shoving her back and forth.

Once they did, she crouched down to the ground

"Aye! I got 3 rounds in the clip! Gun old school, it came with a stand, I'm on the ground with this shit! I let off a round they like "Oh my God, Becky's down she got hit!" ...AND I STILL GOT ANOTHER TWO ROUNDS OF THIS SHIT! YIKES!"

The crowd erupted, giving another building shaking reaction. Sasha started screaming her next bars over top of the ballistic crowd.

"YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU LOST NOW, IF THEY ASK WHO IT WAS-"

"IT WAS THAT LIGHTSKIN BITCH FROM BOSS TOWN!" the crowd yelled.

"EASY! NOW GO AHEAD WITH THIS DUMBASS ROUND!" Sasha yelled, grabbing her water as the crowd continued cheering.

"ROUND 2, IT'S ON BECKY BALBOA, LET'S GOOO!" Shad said into the mic.

Becky was still very upset, concerned and confused on how Sasha found out about her second round material, but decided her best bet was to just perform it.

The crowd fell quiet again.

"I knew for a fact that you aren't... a psychopathic murderer like how you act in your bars..."

The crowd chuckled a bit.

"I mean... I kinda believe you when you say you sell packs and that hard... but I couldn't battle you until I knew who you actually are. So I did my research, saw what I could try to find... Sasha Mercedes Banks, born January 26th, 1999, but besides that."

The crowd chuckled again, as Sasha took a sip of her water.

"But besides that, there wasn't much that I could find... No court records, arrest records, I'm not glorifying crime... But that just doesn't add up with all your rhymes! ...I mean, according to your lyrics you keep glocks, they all are 9s, you got all these enemies, and they get clocked for talking slime, you sold the rocks, you sold the dimes, you let off shots in all your lines, if all that was true, you'd be getting locked up all the time! But-"

The crowd gave a solid reaction as Sasha scoffed.

"But no, you just rap about it because it sounds cool! I FUCKING HATE THAT SHIT! YOU CAME HERE TO GLORIFY A LIFESTYLE YOU DON'T LIVE! I CAME HERE TO ESCAPE THAT SHIT!" Becky said very passionately, in Sasha's face, as the crowd gave a huge reaction.

Sasha simply shook her head disapprovingly as Tamina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying your life wasn't rough! To go through what you've been through, you gotta be tough. I'm not gonna lie... against B-Shine when you said your mom was a crackhead..."

The crowd chuckled a bit as Becky dramatically paused.

Sasha took a deep sigh, calming herself.

"...I felt bad for you... then I thought about it... now I'm glad for you! Cause in that round you said your mom SMOKES crack, and you SELL crack, you said a lotta shit... but... a dealer living with an addict? Isn't that a positive!?"

The crowd laughed as Sasha sighed again.

"I mean, unless she finds your stash and smokes it all... wait I see now, thaaats why you're living with B.A.D. now! Okay, okay." Becky said as the crowd laughed and cheered a bit.

Naomi simply shook her head disapprovingly.

Sasha started to say something but stopped herself as the crowd began to quiet down.

"But again... this is where I begin to think... Sasha raps about every crime imaginable but has never been in the clink, her mom's a coke whore, probably kept razors on the kitchen sink, but wait... what about MISTER Banks?"

The crowd reacted anxiously as Sasha loudly exhaled.

"This shit is so corny." she said.

"Stop talking during my round, remember?" Becky teased.

"No like seriously, this is stupid."

"You'll be alright."

Becky put her hand on Sasha's shoulder and Sasha roughly slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she said.

Tamina and Naomi pulled Sasha back a bit as JTG and Shad stood in between them. The crowd cheered a bit.

Finn gently placed a hand on Becky's arm, but Becky scoffed and shook her head no at him. He removed his hand as the crowd quieted down.

"I think this bitch is mad! You know what rhymes with 'bitch is mad'?"

"WHAT!?" the crowd yelled.

"Misses Dad!"

Naomi's jaw dropped a bit as the crowd reacted loudly with cheer and shock.

Charlotte and Bayley both cringed at the disrespectfulness of Becky's freestyle rebuttal.

Sasha emphatically shook her head no.

"Aye!" Becky said.

"HOLD IT DOWN!" Shad said into the handheld mic.

The crowd slowly began to quiet down, loving the drama and tension on stage.

"And no... I didn't do all this personal life shit to make them react to the bars... I just couldn't battle you until I knew who you actually are. See YOU didn't have any arrest records, I never saw your name up... But when I looked up your parents?... uh... let's just say they came up..."

The crowd laughed as Sasha was seemingly staring off into space, trying not to snap on Becky.

"Now, your mom only being caught with drugs ONCE, is surprising at best... but then I noticed your father has 4 domestic violence arrests..."

The crowd gasped and began murmuring as Sasha was visibly upset, but generally remained calm.

"Now it all makes sense... you were in a vulnerable young position, and too helpless to stop the abuse that fueled your mother's drug addiction, then he walked out on you and you had to fill the void where the love was missing, so you turned to hip-hop, and picked up this bullshit thugging image!"

The crowd reacted thoughtfully and a bit uncomfortably to Becky's powerful, personal lyrics.

"Go ahead Sasha. Go back to your bars. I can battle you NOW that I know who you actually are! Y'all are sitting there like 'damn... Becky's not playing around with this bitch!'."

The crowd chuckled a bit.

"WHAT'S SCARY IS, SHE STILL GOT A WHOLE NOTHER ROUND OF THIS SHIT!"

"YIKES!" the crowd yelled, with Becky, before cheering.

Sasha took a deep breath as Becky took a sip of water.

"Don't even trip, it's 1-1, you literally talked about everything she rapped about before she even said it." Naomi said, in Sasha's ear.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND! IT'S ON BANKS! LET'S GOOOO!"

Sasha stood, looking very angry as the crowd slowly quieted down.

"Becky, I'mma be completely honest with you... this is something I've been tryna handle... I honestly haven't understood a word you've said this entire battle."

The crowd laughed as Becky raised her eyebrows and clinched her lips, restraining herself from making a smart comment.

"Now, I didn't hear your 2nd round before any of this stuff was written... So I'mma just assume it went 'sum-mm, sum-mm, your mums galt a drug addiction!'"

The crowd cheered and laughed at Sasha's impression of Becky.

"That's cool, but two things you forgot... one... you also got a background. And two?... it's my turn to rap now!"

The crowd cheered as Becky looked confused.

"Yeeeeeah!" Tamina said, hyping up the crowd and Sasha.

The crowd quieted down again as Sasha began rapping.

"So... you just weren't gonna mention that you were in jail for 9 months on trial for murder?"

Becky shrugged as the crowd reacted in shock.

"Like... what the what!?" Sasha said, dramatically, causing the crowd to laugh.

"It's public knowledge." Becky responded.

"Your whole angle is about being tougher than me... that's tough as fuck!"

The crowd laughed again.

"I mean, you're standing here in front of me right now, free... white privilege and shit... Except you in a completely different country now... ain't that what they do with the snitches and shit!?"

The crowd cheered as Becky looked disapprovingly at them.

"Ole witness protection looking ass."

The crowd laughed as Becky simply looked into the crowd with a straight face of annoyance.

"GOOO!" Tamina laughed, shoving Sasha.

"Nah, nah, nah, chill, that's a lie... but yo for real... between you and me... y'all really kill that guy?"

Sasha simply stood, staring at Becky, causing the crowd to chuckle a bit.

Becky looked slightly annoyed, slightly bored.

"What happened to you Becky? I heard you were a good kid in school. Good grades, popular, athletic, damn! You were the shit in school!"

The crowd laughed a bit again.

"Earlier, you mentioned your little brother, now-"

"If you disrespect my brother I'm gonna throw you off this fucking stage." Becky said, getting in Sasha's face.

"Stop talking during my round." Sasha mocked.

"I'm telling you, there's not gonna be a round if you disrespect my brother, we're not finishing this battle, I'm gonna fuck you up."

"I'm not gonna disrespect him, and even if I was you're not gonna stop me."

"Guys, relax!" Shad said into the mic, trying to step in-between them, as Naomi and Tamina stood side by side with Sasha. Charlotte and Bayley nervously watched as Finn began trying to pull Becky away.

"I'm not gonna stop you!?" Becky asked, refusing to move back.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want, you started this personal life shit." Sasha spat back as the crowd began cheering, hyped by the tension.

"Listen to me, I will knock your fucking head off your shoulders."

"I wish you would." Sasha said, stepping closer to Becky who pushed her away.

The crowd became even more excited.

"Whoa whoa!" JTG and Shad said as Sasha shoved Becky back.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasha exclaimed as Bayley and Charlotte helped Finn pull Becky back.

"Chill! Chill!" JTG said into the mic.

"AYE! CAN Y'ALL HEAR ME!?" Sasha asked over the roaring crowd.

The crowd responded approvingly.

"'IF YOU DISRESPECT ME BRUDDA, I'MMA THROW YOU OFF THE STAYGE!'" Sasha mocked in her Irish accent.

Naomi's eyes got huge.

"IRISH BITCH, I'LL RIVER DANCE ON YOUR DEAD BROTHER'S GRAVE!"

The crowd erupted in shock and cheers, the loudest they had been all night, while JTG, Shad, Finn, Charlotte, Bayley and a few other people on stage all had to work together to restrain Becky, who was trying to lunge at Sasha.

Tamina cheered along with the crowd while Naomi just stared, partially shocked at how disrespectful Sasha's freestyle was, and partially shocked at how good it was.

"BECKY PLEASE! BECKY RELAX!" Finn yelled.

Sasha did an Irish jig for the crowd while Becky was being heavily restrained.

"LET ME GO!" Becky yelled, desperately trying to break free from Charlotte and Finn's grip on her.

"The funny part is I wasn't even gonna disrespect him till she started running her mouth." Sasha shrugged, still talking to the crowd.

"BECKY, YOU NEED TO RELAX! YOU'RE RUINING THE BATTLE!"

"FUCK THE BATTLE!" Becky yelled, as they managed to sit her on the ground. Luckily for Becky, due to all of the people surrounding her, the crowd and the camera were both unable to see the tears rolling down her face.

"I'm ready when y'all are." Sasha shrugged again, looking at the absolute chaos on the other half of the stage.

"You are officially the third round God!" Tamina said, hi-fiving Sasha, who took a sip of her water.

Finn talked to Becky for about another minute or two as the crowd and Sasha restlessly waited.

"We fighting? We rapping? What are we doing?" Sasha asked.

"Yo, chill for a sec, Banks, please." Shad said, as JTG knelt down.

"Becky, please, I understand, but it's battle rap, we gotta try to finish this thing." JTG whispered, kneeling down next to her.

Becky wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up.

"We good?" JTG asked.

Becky shook her head yes.

"We good, Shad!"

"Alright, round 3, it's on Banks! Let's get it!" Shad said into the mic, the crowd cheered as Becky walked back into the visibility of the crowd. They were unable to see her throughout her meltdown because she had basically disappeared into the sea of people.

"As I was saying..." Sasha began as the crowd chuckled a bit.

Becky simply glared at Sasha.

"Earlier you mentioned your little brother... I bet you were that little nigga's hero... Then you dropped out of school and joined a gang... and where did he go? He followed in your dumbass footsteps, carrying guns, probably tried to sell some things... All because you wanted to be a rebellious teen. Rest in peace Wesley Lynch, cause no teenager needs to die! But if you weren't such a fucking bad influence, he would be alive!" Sasha said, getting in Becky's face.

The crowd cheered loudly with shocked expressions.

Finn nervously stepped closer to Becky, expecting her to react violently, but she simply stood there, staring Sasha down, breathing heavier and heavier.

The crowd slowly started quieting down.

"You know it! I know it! Your parents were going through hell! They lost their only son, and what you do next!? Go to jail!?"

Everyone in the entire venue couldn't help but visibly or audibly react to the power of that line, as Becky's breathing became even heavier.

"You were so fucking selfish! They probably resent you for that! But you matured and learned from your mistakes, and I respect you for that! Because we're not much different Becky, I'mma make this statement fast, I can't talk about what I've done until the stature of limitations pass, my-"

The crowd gave some light reaction for that line.

"My mom told me I could either get the fuck out of her house, or stay out of the streets and go to college so I could make a way... I went to that school for 2 weeks... called B.A.D... and said 'Yo I need a place to stay', they-"

The crowd interrupted Sasha to loudly cheer.

"FACTS!" Naomi said, high fiving Sasha.

The crowd eventually quieted back down.

"They said you were connected with Irish Mob... I don't give a fuck about that situation! Only thing I wanna know is, how many dicks did you have to suck for your initiation?"

The crowd laughed a bit, as Becky stared at Sasha, but it was clear Becky mentally wasn't all there. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, as if she was daydreaming.

"'My name's Becky, I wanna join, I can hold the piece!'" Sasha began, in the Irish accent.

The crowd laughed again.

"'My name's Becky, I wanna join, I can hold the piece! I wanna gangbang!' Them niggas bent her over and said 'so do we!'"

The crowd laughed as Tamina shoved Sasha again.

"GOOOOO!" she yelled.

"You think I'm not tough cause I don't gangbang, bitch!? I'm not a blood or a crip, you see these two? THAT'S my gang, bitch!" Sasha said, pointing at Naomi and Tamina, getting light applause from the crowd.

"BG!" Tamina said.

"Aye, you already know you lost now. And they KNOW who did it, it was that lightskin bitch from Boss Town, easy."

The crowd cheered as Sasha playfully bowed.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S FINISH UP! ROUND 3, IT'S ON BECKY, LET'S GO!"

Becky still stood silently, staring off into space.

The crowd fell quiet before awkwardly going silent.

Becky sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

"They got me battling the broken home daughter, best known for holding Gunshow's water."

The crowd laughed a bit, as Becky sighed.

Becky didn't continue rapping and simply looked at the ground, confusing the crowd.

After a few more silent seconds the crowd began to murmur a bit.

Becky simply stood still, looking at the ground.

Sasha calmly watched, as Becky didn't move for another 20 seconds, before the crowd started booing.

"YO HOLD IT DOWN! LET HER GET IT BACK!" JTG said into the mic.

The crowd booed for another 30 seconds as Becky stood still, before eventually quieting down.

"...time." Becky said, taking off her body mic, handing it to Shad, and walking backstage as the crowd gasped before booing a bit.

Sasha sighed, taking off her own body mic and handing it to the sound guy as Finn followed Becky backstage, while Charlotte and Bayley simply looked disappointed.

"Alright guys! We're gonna take a brief intermission and get into our final battle of the night! Give it up for Becky Balboa and Banks Da Boss on a classic battle y'all!" JTG said into the handheld mic.

The crowd cheered, still a bit disappointed.

Bayley shook Sasha's hand.

"You were fire tonight." Bayley said.

"Thanks, so was she." Sasha shrugged.

"That was still battle of the night, even with the choke." Charlotte said, as people started clearing the stage.

The battlers started walking towards the backstage area as well.

"You got that 2-1, clear!" Tamina said, rubbing Sasha's shoulders excitedly.

"That second round is debatable." Lio (the battler from Maryland known as Rush Hour) shrugged, walking past them.

"Don't listen to his dumbass." Naomi laughed, as Ricochet approached with the camera.

"It's your boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here backstage at G9 Judgement Day with Banks Da Boss, fresh off the stage from her battle against Becky Balboa! Banks, take me through it."

Naomi and Tamina both walked off to talk to the other people backstage.

"Well, I chose to go first, part of my strategy. My first round was good, high energy, all that, I thought I was gonna get it pretty clear, then Becky went, and man... her stage presence and crowd control is insane, she moves around the stage and performs well, they get so hype off that too, plus she had really good material in the first, I'll have to watch that round back but in the building she definitely got more reaction than me in that round. Second round was a different round for me, it was a lot of comedy, people aren't used to that from me. I felt like that would counter what she had pretty well, I got tipped off about her second round, so I threw in some pre-buttals. Then her second round she rapped about exactly what I said she was going to, so it was basically 1-1 going into the third. The thing is, I didn't know if what I heard about Becky's second round was true, so I actually wrote two different third rounds. I had a round talking about how she hasn't earned her stripes in G9 and she's overhyped and all that, and I had a round about shit in her personal life, and depending on what she said in her second, I was gonna decide which one to use. She went personal, so I went personal, then she wanted to fight me, then she choked." Sasha shrugged.

"So you're calling it clear 2-1?"

"Very clear 2-1, 2nd and 3rd." Sasha nodded.

"I've heard quite a few people saying 2-1 Becky, 1st and 2nd. Her 2nd round was still very powerful."

"Not to me, once I say 'you're gonna rap about this, this, and that' then you go immediately after me and rap about the shit I just said you're gonna rap about, everything you say is irrelevant in my opinion."

"Fair enough, not everyone will see it that way though."

"So you're telling me you got Becky winning?" Sasha laughed.

"Look. I got Becky Balboa winning the 1st round clearly. I got Banks Da Boss winning the 3rd round clearly. The second, it's debatable, I gotta watch it again when the battle drops." Ricochet chuckled.

"Well you do that and get back to me." Banks said.

"Alright, will do! This is Ricochet signing off-"

"Becky 2-1 clear!" Bayley said, walking past the camera.

"Shenom 3-0, jackass!" Sasha fired back, sarcastically.

Bayley walked back and put a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Banks, you know damn well..."

Sasha laughed before speaking.

"Shenom won that second."

"That's why I like you Banks, we got a lot in common, we both lost the second tonight." Bayley smiled.

"Yo, turn this camera off cause as long as that's on she's gonna say Becky won." Sasha laughed.

"Not true!"

"As soon as you turn this fucking camera off she's gonna say 'nah you got that, Banks'."

"Who you got winning between B-Shine and Shenom for real though?" Ricochet asked.

"Shine got the first and third." Sasha admitted.

"Thank you." Bayley smiled.

"But yeah, let's wrap this interview up, I'm 2-0 against the Horsewomen."

"You just lost to Becky like 4 minutes ago." Bayley said.

Ricochet restrained his laughter.

"I just made Becky rage quit in real life, and I beat you with a choke." Sasha said, actually making Ricochet laugh.

"Becky rapped 2 rounds and beat your 3. I'm not even gonna acknowledge our battle cause everyone in the world knows you lost to me."

"Anyway, I beat B-Shine, I beat Becky, I'm the Horsewoman Killer." Sasha said to the camera, ignoring Bayley.

Bayley simply laughed.

"This is Ricochet, signing off-"

"Wait, one last thing." Bayley said, putting her arm around Sasha.

"What's up?" Ricochet asked.

"You know how you gotta get jumped into a gang as your initiation? I whooped Banks' ass, Becky just whooped Banks' ass-"

"Bye." Sasha laughed, walking away as Ricochet laughed as well.

"If Flair whoops her ass next, she's officially been jumped into the Horsewomen, she can join the crew."

"See!? I beat Becky so bad she's tryna recruit me, fuck outta here!" Sasha said, coming back, as Bayley laughed.

"This is Ricochet, signing off, until next time y'all!" he laughed, turning off the camera.

"Where's Becky at?" Sasha asked.

"I have no idea, I'm trying to find her." Bayley shrugged.

"I'll come with."

Bayley looked a bit surprised, but shrugged, as Sasha started following her.

* * *

 _ **Poll 1: Who won the intense battle between Becky and Sasha?**_


	8. Double Trouble

"It's your boy Ricochet, the newest upcoming battle rap vlogger, I'm here outside of G9 Judgement Day with Becky Balboa."

"Yes." Becky nodded, with a smile.

"You battled Banks Da Boss about 10-15 minutes ago, how'd you think you did?"

"I did great. The crowd was really receptive to me, and my material was perfect for them and for Banks. The 3rd round didn't go how I wanted it to, for obvious reasons, but the first and second went according to plan."

"Walk me through the battle real quick."

"Well, coin goes in the air, Banks grabbed it goes 'FIRST OF ALL!'"

"Haha, yeah." Ricochet nodded.

"I liked that move, that was smooth. Then she starts going, and has a good round, a couple bars that didn't hit here and there but it's a Banks round, that's to be expected. Then I went, and I just had the crowd in the palm of my hands the entire round. From my opening bars it was pretty much over in the building."

"Yeah, I have you winning the first round clear."

"There's like 300 or 400 people in that building. 3 people had Banks winning that round, and you can guess which 3." Becky said with a laugh.

"So you got the first, then the seconds starts."

"Yeah, she isn't very funny. She tried to B-Shine me to death but she's not B-Shine so it didn't work."

"I liked her second."

"The crowd thought it was funny and cute, they liked the Chick-Fil-A bar, but it was a bunch of nothing lyrically. The only reason I could even consider her winning the round was that she pre-buttaled my 2nd."

"How was she able to do that by the way?"

"She got weirdly specific information about what I was going to talk about. I think I know who gave her the info, because there's only 4 possible options on who told her. I'm not gonna reveal those right now, I'll talk to those people in private, but, that threw my entire vibe off before I even got a chance to rap my second round."

"Your second was still effective."

"Of course it was, the only reason there's any debate is because someone leaked her my shit. Without that, it's an easy 2-0, no discussion."

"So, you went into the third round feeling like you were up 2-0."

"No, I went into the third round KNOWING I was up 2-0."

"Okay, well, take me through the third, from your point of view."

"So Banks starts rapping about my life, and it's pretty boring to me at first because there's nothing I have to hide, ya know? Everything she said is something I would tell anyone, I had a bunch of charges that included armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, and being an accessory to murder, all from one alleged incident, they couldn't prove me guilty in court so they ruled me not guilty." Becky shrugged.

"So that part didn't bother you?"

"Why would it? It's public knowledge, anyone that actually cares about me knows that information. I was in jail for 9 god damn months, it'd be pretty hard to hide that. American fans may not know but Free Becky was an entire movement in the UK battle scene, people were saying it in songs, in their battles, they had hats and shirts, all that. The part that bothered me was the bars about my brother. My brother died a year and a half ago, and that's still a sensitive subject for me, you know? I just... that was my best friend, and I felt like a protector over him, so since I wasn't able to protect him when he got killed it just really fucked me up in the head and I don't think I'll ever really get over it."

"Understandably, Banks' bars really struck a cord."

"It took me out of the battle. I didn't want to rap anymore at that point, I wanted to fight. When the battle drops, if they leave the audio in, you can hear JTG saying 'The battle! The battle!' and I said 'fuck the battle!', the battle was over for me. By the time it was my turn to rap, I was so mad that I couldn't even get through my material, or actually even get INTO my material, because it was to the point where it was like... how much longer can I stand on this stage and look at this girl without punching her in the mouth? Ya know?"

"Do you feel like you set the tone for her third with your second round?"

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, confused.

"Do you feel like you created a situation where it was like 'anything goes' once you started talking about Banks' parents and all that?"

"I understand her going personal because I went personal, but dead is a different thing to me. You can talk about my parents, cousins, uncles, aunts, I don't care, because at the end of the day, Banks can still hug her Mom or Dad. She can still see them whenever she wants to. I can't even tell my brother 'hey, look at what this dumb battle rapper said about you' and laugh about it with him. He's gone. If you want to mock my dead brother, do it behind some troll account online, because otherwise, it's not gonna end well, rap battle or not."

"Personal feelings aside, do you feel like you could've beat Banks 3rd round?"

"I really don't even know what she said after a certain point. When she was doing the whole 'your brother died because of you' bit I kinda checked out mentally, everything after that was kinda a blur."

"Who do you want in your next battle?"

"Haven't even thought about that yet, um... I don't know, Shenom threw a couple shots, maybe her, I think that's too easy though." Becky smiled.

"Too easy?" Ricochet asked, laughing a bit.

"Shenom is like Banks but more energy and less creative bars." Becky said, noticing Bayley and Sasha walking out of the venue.

"Anything else before we sign off?" Ricochet asked.

"Um... there's a couple people I'd battle, I'd battle Mella, someone else from BeanGang, one of the guys, I'm with whatever." she shrugged.

"Open challenge, issued by Becky Balboa! This is Ricochet signing off." Ricochet turned off the camera, as Becky briskly walked over to Bayley and Sasha.

"Becky, you okay?" Bayley asked.

"How'd you know about my second round?" Becky said, glaring at Sasha, ignoring Bayley.

"How'd you know about my parents?"

"I should punch you in you face right now, honestly."

Sasha simply shrugged.

"Guys! Relax!" Bayley said, standing between them.

"Did you tell her about my second?" Becky asked, turning to face Bayley.

"What!? No!"

"Shine didn't tell me." Sasha said.

"Then who did!?"

"If you tell me how you got your info on me, I'll tell you."

Becky sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I asked JTG your real name. Then I just looked you up and found your information, and that's how I found your parents names. Also, I hit up a couple people from Boston to see if they knew you, a girl named Joy told me that you moved in with B.A.D. and some guy named Eddie told me you slept with him and his friend, but I didn't find that important."

"Eddie's a liar, he TRIED to get me to sleep with him and his friend, and I-"

"I don't care. How'd you hear about my round?" Becky asked.

"Shad had a lot of bets going on our battle, so he told me that you told him and JTG that your second round was kinda diving into what I was talking about with my parents in my Shine battle."

"So Shad bet on you, then helped you!?"

"I mean, JTG probably bet on you and he helped you apparently." Sasha shrugged.

"JTG gave me your name because I asked for it. Shad called you and told you information on my fucking material, that's not the same at all."

"You couldn't beat me without personals so you went digging and it came back to bite you."

"'Couldn't beat you without personals?', bitch you lost the first round worse than the second!"

"Your first round was all gas."

"You're delusional." Becky scoffed, shaking her head, beginning to walk away.

"I came to apologize." Sasha said.

Becky stopped, and turned around.

"You came to apologize for what?"

"The freestyle about your brother. That was unnecessary and it ruined the battle."

Becky sighed a bit.

"I shouldn't have interrupted you when you brought him up, I should've waited to hear what you had to say first, I guess." she shrugged.

Sasha held her hand out and Becky shook it.

"That Sasha Grey bar was fire." Sasha chuckled.

Becky involuntarily smirked a bit.

"Thanks. The Uncle Jessie line was my favorite Becky flip I've ever heard."

Bayley smiled at them.

"JTG and Shad are putting the whole event up for people to pay to watch early before it drops on YouTube. When people buy it, they have to select which battle they wanted to see the most that made them purchase the event, and whichever battle they pick, the money they pay goes directly to the two battlers in that battle." Bayley said, as Sasha nodded, smiling at Becky.

"That's awesome! We're gonna make a large majority of that money." Becky smirked.

"Of course! We're probably about to miss Truth vs Apollo." Sasha said, heading back towards the venue.

Becky nodded, as she and Bayley followed her.

* * *

The next day, Shad and JTG sat on the set of famous hip-hop interview show, "Coach's Corner", hosted by record producer and label executive "The Coach" Jonathan Coachman.

"Last night, you guys had another G9 battle rap event, the biggest one yet."

"G9 Judgement Day, currently available for video on demand, you go on there, you can get the entire event for only $35! You go on G9 Battles dot com, and when you purchase, you must select which battle you wanted to see the most, you know? The battle that made you wanna buy the pay-per-view. Out of your 35, 15 goes to one of the battlers, 15 goes to the other battler, and 5 goes to G9." JTG said.

"Is this going to be the format for future G9 events?"

"Yes, except, we'll also be offering a live pay-per-view stream next time." Shad smiled.

"We also got a G9 Judgement Day VOD Trailer." JTG added.

"Let's play that right now, actually." Coach said, signaling to his show's producer.

* * *

The logo for G9 Judgement Day appeared on the screen.

"G9 Judgement Day, the first ever G9 Battle Rap Pay-Per-View, available for VOD purchase now! For only $35, view 6 action packed battles!" JTG's voice could be heard saying.

A graphic that read "TRUTH vs APOLLO 13" appeared on the screen.

"Truth vs Apollo 13!" Shad's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Ron's 1st round.

 _"I'm really that nigga! Cap splitter! I'll take off on Apollo like Jack Swigert!"_

 _The crowd cheered, as Apollo shrugged, unimpressed._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Apollo's third round.

 _"My shooters got the cans on ya roof... yeah, I got a few good men, they gone handle the Truth!"_

 _Apollo posed for the crowd as they cheered._

A graphic that read "BANK$ DA BO$$ vs BECKY BALBOA" appeared on the screen.

"Banks Da Boss vs Becky Balboa!" JTG's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Sasha's 1st round.

 _"You in my country, on my stage, and thought I would share? Y'all drinking too much Lemonade if you thought Becky would be good here! Get it? Beyoncé? Lemonade? Becky with the good hair? And this tall blonde bitch went and joined her, I bet you would, Flair!" Sasha said, walking past Becky, standing in front of Charlotte and Bayley._

 _"B-Shine, I actually had respect for you... but now I'm mad at you... What y'all WWA?... Wiggers With Attitude? You-"_

 _The crowd laughed and began to cheer as Sasha returned to her side of the stage._

 _"I'm Puerto Rican by the way!" Bayley yelled._

 _"Shut up Shine, What y'all WWA? Wiggers With Attitude? You think y'all the Beastie Girls or something? You licensed to ill?"_

 _The crowd laughed again._

 _"Well with this gun? I'm Gladys Knight... I got a license to kill, for real!"_

 _The crowd cheered again, as Becky shrugged._

 _"Meh." she said, still appearing unimpressed._

 _"For real! I'm fucking deadly! Cause my niggas in the building, and they're fucking ready! So go ahead, do something, I want you test me! It's a full house, and we'll be all over Becky like Uncle Jessie! I-"_

 _People backstage could feel the walls shaking from the crowd's insane reaction as Tamina and Naomi grabbed Sasha's shirt, pulling her away from Becky._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naomi yelled as the crowd continued cheering._

 _Becky remained poker face, despite the huge reaction from the crowd, meanwhile Bayley and Charlotte struggled not to react themselves. JTG and Shad jumped around on stage as many of the battlers on stage reached out to slap Sasha's hand._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Becky's first round.

 _"I'm not done, listen!" Becky yelled._

 _The crowd continued to cheer before they slowly quieted down._

 _"Drive-by shootings, they called us the motor squad! Sometimes, we had to pull up twice, that's voter fraud! Whoa!"_

 _The crowd reacted again as Sasha used all her willpower to keep a poker face. Naomi cringed and nodded bit in approval of the line._

 _"Whoa!" Becky repeated as the crowd slowly began to quiet down._

 _"Woah! That was cold!... But you ain't even peep how we messing with the poles! Notice how I-"_

 _About a third of the crowd understood the line and had a bit of a delayed reaction while the rest didn't get it._

 _"Oh shit, the polls!" said Nia (a battler from Hawaii known as Jax), who was amongst the VIP members on stage._

 _More of the crowd started to understand the line and react as Becky simply waited for them to quiet down, which they did._

 _"Notice how I didn't do that annoying you do, right?... Where you gotta repeat every decent line you do twice?... And for some reason you always do it at the worst times... Get it? You know how-Bitch we understood it the first time!"_

 _The crowd erupted in laughter and applause._

A graphic that read "RUSH HOUR vs X" appeared on the screen.

"Rush Hour vs X!" Shad's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Lio's 1st round.

 _"Hold up! That's not the end though, you and ya men know, the clip longer and I'm finna give X ten tho! I- YEEEEEEEEEAH!" Lio yelled, as the crowd cheered._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Xavier's second round.

 _"I go insane when the Larkin sparkin', I'll even nick juniors-"_

 _"I LOST MY NOGGIN!" the crowd yelled, with Xavier._

 _"When the nickel load, he in danger. Slime'll hit anybody if it's over green, shit! Now da grass he buried under green too... cause I was rolling with the drake like Teennick! I-"_

 _Xavier paused as the crowd loudly cheered for his Nickelodeon scheme._

A graphic that read "FLAIR vs BIANCA BANGZ" appeared on the screen.

"Flair vs Bianca Bangz!" JTG's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Charlotte's 1st round.

 _The entire crowd cheered approvingly as Flair nodded, before walking over to Bianca_

 _"You should be scared bitch... Especially if you think this is some Shenom vs Flair shit... They're gonna watch this footage and try to piece together what happened to you... like Blair Witch, y-"_

 _The crowd reacted a bit._

 _"Go." Becky said._

 _"You're gonna try that played out white girl angle, despite your name sake... You know? Bianca? An Italian cognate of the word white? Lemme change pace. Pistol blow, hit ya folks, make ya frame shake! Dic-"_

 _The crowd gave a very loud reaction_ _as a few people on stage and a few people in the crowd did the Hit Dem Folks dance._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Bianca's first round.

 _"_ _I'll put hands on you, you get clocked, like kids in school learning to tell the time, why the FUCK... am I rapping... against Elena Delle Donne? Wh-"_

 _The entire crowd laughed, as Charlotte turned to Becky and Bayley._

A graphic that read "nZo vs KO" appeared on the screen.

"nZo vs KO!" Shad's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Enzo's 3rd round.

 _"I'm a real one, boy, I'm never fake! The 9'll make him levitate! I'm chilling with 2 phones outside Kevin's gate... WAITING FOR HIM TO COME OUT SO I CAN SEND HIM TO HEAVEN'S GATES!"_

 _"Let's go, Zo!" Carmella yelled, as the crowd cheered._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Kevin's first round.

 _"HOLD IT DOWN!" Kevin yelled, over the screaming crowd._

 _"Run it back!" Apollo smiled, standing in his entourage._

 _"Ayo! I said I don't know what they telling G. But the real reason they call her Mella D is-"_

 _"CAUSE WHEN I GIVE MELLA D SHE SINGS MELODIES!" The crowd yelled, with Kevin._

 _"Bareta squeeze, Cass, if you got a problem, I'mma fold you, and this shot getting ugly for 'em, I'm hitting Zo too! I-"_

 _The crowd went crazy for Kevin's Lonzo Ball ZO2 reference, as he took a sip of his water._

A graphic that read "SHENOM vs B-SHINE" appeared on the screen.

"Shenom vs B-Shine!" JTG's voice was heard saying, as the screen went to a clip of Ember's 1st round.

 _"Your face looks like... permanent seasonal depression, I'm squeezing on a weapon. Eddie Gordo, I had to sneak the TEC in. All the-"_

 _The crowd gave a solid reaction for that bar._

 _"WAKE UP!" Ember yelled._

 _"They're awake, trust me." Bayley said, as a few people chuckled._

 _"Eddie Gordo, I had to sneak the TEC in. All these G9 battlers? Imma leave em sliced in sections. Ushering in a new era... nigga these are my confessions!"_

 _The crowd gave another solid reaction._

The screen then transitioned to a clip of Bayley's first round.

 _"Alright y'all, round 1, it's on B-Shine!"_

 _"You said something about Usher right? The baby 9'll clap... yeah the little jawn, I take that and rewind it back!"_

 _The crowd erupted in cheers, giving Bayley a huge reaction for her freestyle rebuttal as everyone on stage went crazy, except Tamina, who simply nodded in approval, and Ember, who rolled her eyes._

 _"Chill! Chill! I didn't even start my round yet, wait!" Bayley yelled, laughing, trying to calm the crowd down._

"G9 Judgement Day! Available now!" JTG's voice could be heard saying.

* * *

"The event is looking great! I got my VOD to watch tonight. What's next for the G9 Battle League?" Coach asked.

"G9 Double Trouble." JTG smiled.

"Double Trouble?"

"Yup. A 2 on 2 card. All 2 on 2 battles, it's gonna be special." Shad nodded.

 _ **Poll: Which rappers do you think will team up for G9 Double Trouble?**_


End file.
